


Defying Gravity

by milk_pdf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday, Christmas, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, High School, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Talent Shows, Thanksgiving, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, im not even straight, more tags to come as I update, the first straight thing i've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_pdf/pseuds/milk_pdf
Summary: Lance falls for Katie at first glance. But Katie doesn't realize it. It's your typical unacquainted love story with two favorite paladins of mine. This is a highschool au, because there's never enough highschool aus. No description I can come up with will be good enough. Mainly because I suck ass at writing them.Everyone is under 19 but older than 15. Unless otherwise stated or common sensed.This story is dedicated to my bestfriend and the Katie to my Lance ( in a platonic way even though this isn't a platonic love story) ;;; @chchchurros on instagramI love you bb.I made and listened to a playlist while writing this. So some parts are heavily influenced by the songs I put in the playlist.





	1. Cafeteria

Katie was always an exceptional student. All her teachers loved her and how much effort she put into her assignments. Katie wanted to get into the Garrison Academy like her older brother and best friend, Matt. But whenever she answered the questions no one else could she got laughed at and teased. His name is Josh. And he's a total prick. Katie never understood why he was so mean to her. He ranked second smartest in the class. 

Her favorite part about leaving school was actually going home. Her family could match her on an intellectual level. And Katie felt safe there. She could come home and talk to her brother and his friend Shiro about the Garrison and how cool it'll be to follow her familys' footsteps. Katie figured staying to herself and not trying to make friends until she got to the Garrison was in her best interest. However, Katie realized real fast that no matter how much she tried to stay to herself, there would always be that one annoying person ti bring her out of her shell. 

\--

First day of school at the Garrison. Katie was exceptionally nervous. But she was excited to finally be with people who were on the same intellectual level as her.  She filled her locker with things she liked. And wandered around the school to get a feel for it. Taking in a deep breath, the soft brunette was ecstatic. She explored the library. The gym. She found some of her classrooms and skimmed over the classmates list posted outside the door. Katie was feeling alright about this whole school thing. She felt like she finally belonged. 

 

The bells chimed and she headed to her homeroom. Katie was one of the first couple students to enter through the door. The teacher finally showed up, and after them more students trickled in. Taking a seat towards the front, she had the biggest and most eager smile plastered all over her face. But Katies' smile faded as she watched the door. The last person to enter the room was Josh. The asshole of a guy who bullied her in middle school. Panic struck and she knew instantly this was going to be a bad year. Katie quickly scanned the room and realized the only seat left was the one right behind her. 

The teacher slammed her book onto the desk with a smile. "Take your seats. That will be your seat for the rest of the school year." She began to explain. But all her words went through one ear and out the other as Katie slid down her seat to feel small. She didn't want to be noticed. Keeping her head down, the soft brunette started drawing on the desk with her finger as Josh walked by and slid into the chair behind her. He tapped her shoulder after a few minutes and whispered, "Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" 

With frustration and confusion, Katie whispered back "How do you not have a pencil on the first day of school, Josh?" The boy behind her sat up straight for a moment then leaned back in with another whisper. "How do you know my name? We haven't introduced ourselves to the class yet." Katie rolled her eyes and handed a pencil back to him. "Don't ask again. Bring your own pencil." She snapped quietly at him. Josh blinked a few times and studied the back of Katies head, trying to remember where he recognized her hair color and voice from. He was high most of his middle school career. So everything was a blur to him. 

The whole class Josh stared at the back of Katies head, wishing she'd turn around. He heard nothing of what the teacher said. Realizing the bell had rung, he took this as an opportunity to talk to Katie some more. She packed up her book and zipped her pencil bag, only to have to unzip it again as Josh returned the pencil he borrowed. "Tomorrow I'll bring my own." He half smiled and rubbed the back of his neck while standing in front of her desk. "Thanks again." 

Katie stood from her desk and pushed beside him. "Don't mention it." She waved as her legs took her into the hall and towards the lunch room. Sweeping through with her eyes, Katie spotted a table close to the doors outside and b-lined for it. She liked sitting alone and didn't mind the semi quietness that came with being in her own world. But the bliss was short lived as her brother and Shiro plopped at the table with her. 

"SO!" Matt started, taking a bite from his ham sandwich. "How's your first day so far, Pidge?" Katie crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that here." Shiro snickered and Matt rammed his elbow into his side. Katie glanced up and noticed another boy walking to the table. "Who's that?" Both boys looked over and Shiro gave a smile accompanied by a wave. "That's Keith." He motioned for Keith to sit at the table. "He lives a few houses down from me. Practically grew up together. His mom is gorgeous. And his dad is a mechanic." 

Katie gave all three a weird look. Matt smiled and put his food down. "Hey Keith. This is my sister, Pid-" he stopped half way through and cleared his throat. "Katie. This is my little sister Katie." Keith nodded in her direction. "Hi. I'm Keith." Katie stood up and tossed her remaining food into the trash. "Nice to meet you. But now I'm leaving. Bye." She grabbed her books from the table and flashed a smile. "See ya!" 

 

With a wave of her hand, Katie was out the double doors which seemed to open on their own. As she passed through the doors a deep irritated sounding  voice called out to her. "You're welcome!" He semi-yelled as the tall guy watched her walk away and turn a corner.  The guy and his friend b-lined it straight for the table Matt, Shiro and Keith were sitting at. "Hey guys." They said in unison while taking a seat. Keith slid over to let the tanned boy sit on the same bench with a light blush. "Hey Lance. What's up Hunk?" Matt responded while pushing his sleeves up. 

Hunk sighed with annoyance. "Lance thinks water is wet.He won't let the topic go."  Everyone at the table instantly looked offended. Lance raised his finger to defend himself and his way of thinking. "Think about it guys! When you wash your hands, they are wet. When you take a shower, you get wet, When you go swimming..." He paused for affect. "YOU ARE WET." Lance slammed his hands on the table with a yell. 

Keith scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. "Lance, you're such a fucking idiot." Lance spun his head to the side with a glare. "Oh yeah? Explain to me how water isn't wet. It's water!" The pale skinned, dark haired boy simply rolled his eyes and stood to toss his tray away. "I'm not having this discussion with someone who thinks moisturizing every night is more important than getting good grades." The chocolate haired brunette gasped. "How dare you! Healthy skin is part of being healthy!" Keith waved his hand as a motion he was leaving. 

Matt spoke up, through his chattered laugh. "Actually Keith, hold up. I have an announcement I want everyone at this table to spread around." Spinning on his heel, Keith came back to the table but stayed standing while tossing his bookbag over his shoulder. And Matt continued. "Next weekend, my parents will be in Washington for a science expo. I'm throwing a party. And I want the whole school to come." Hunk cut in with a confused voice. "Then why don't you just put invitations into everyones locker?" The rest of the guys deadpanned and Lance smacked Hunks back with a smirk. "Hunk. Buddy. One does not simply put out invitations. If you want a cool party, you start a rumor." Big guy finally got the idea and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that uh..that sounds about right." 

So, Matt continued once again. "Now, I need you four to spread the word around. Just nonchalantly. So people come. But it's imperative you specify that the party happens next weekend. Not this weekend. And whatever you do..do not tell Katie. This one is for her birthday." Lances' eyebrow furrowed. "You have a sister?" Matt and Shiro both gave a nod before the bell rang loud through the screeching voices of the cafeteria. Everyone remaining threw away their trays and Matt nodded one more time before waving a bye. "Remember! Spread the word!" And with that, he disappeared into the sea of people. 

The highschool they attended was located in California. And there was roughly over two thousand kids in it. But Matt wasn't worried about how many people would show up. The Holt's lived in one of those big houses that only movie stars would seem to be able to afford. Having two great renowned scientists and just two kids, their parents are able to buy the finer things in life. The pool was more like a water park. It had a few tunnel slides and was surrounded by soft stone rocks. It went from four feet deep to ten feet deep. The house alone was an eight bedroom with six bathrooms. 

Usually when his parents left for the weekend, he would ask permission to throw a party. And he always got permission. As long as Katie can attend as well. Katie knew about the parties. But never left her room to attend one. She didn't feel comfortable at parties. Even if they were at her own house. So she would just gather up enough snacks to last her till morning and hermit in her room. She has a bathroom connected to it anyways. And Katie always took the precaution of locking her side of the door.


	2. Thursday

The party is only nine days away. Word has spread through the school and it's the topic of the week. Some teachers have even caught wind of the party but chose to ignore it. Teens will be teens. This day in particular was a bad day for Katie. She stayed up all night with her thoughts again. Years of torment for being one of the smart kids took its toll. And seeing the guy from middle school that usually did the tormenting through the years with her in the Garrison was just adding to the humiliation. 

Katie felt as if being smart wasn't so special anymore. She groaned at the sunlight peeping through her window and slid out of bed. Padding to her bathroom, the short brunette rubbed her eyes tiredly. How was she supposed to put on her happy face when her eyes were swollen. Katie splashed cold water on her face and wiped with a towel shortly after. She followed her daily routine. 

She walked to her bed and reached halfway under her night stand, pushing a loose floor board aside and pulling out a box. Katie pulled the box to her chest and sat on her bed with a sigh. Sliding the lid off, the light hit the object. She wrapped her fingers around the grip and slowly pulled it out of the box. Katie made sure to keep her fingers safely on the grip and walked back to her bathroom. She raised her hand and aimed at herself in the mirror. 

"Pew." The brunette whispered to herself. Katie always made sure the gun she secretly owned was on safety mode and she never touched the trigger. She stared at herself and leaned on one hand against her porcelain sink. Slowly raising the gun to her temple, Katie contemplating taking it off of safety for the first time. She moved a finger to the trigger slowly, she took a deep breath and her eyes focused on the gun through the mirror. Then a knock was at her bedroom door. Bringing her back to reality. 

Katie took a deep breath and went back to the box on the bed, returning everything back to normal. She grabbed her bookbag and opened the door. "Morning Matt." She smiled brightly. Matt smiled back and nudged her arm. "Your eyes are kinda red. Were you up all night studying?" Katie nodded and shrugged passed her brother. "Let's go. Shiro will be here soon." Matt nodded in response and followed suit. They both went down stairs to the kitchen for some light breakfast. Their parents leave for work early and come home late. Neither minds too much. They have each other and friends. It was never really an issue. 

A loud honk came from outside and both siblings glanced at each other. "Race ya." Matt whispered. Katie raised her eyebrow and quickly scurried from the counter to the door. Both banging against it, Katie shoving her brother out of the way. "MOVE FAT ASS." She laughed hard and flung the door open. Matt followed, slightly shoving his sister into the grass running full fledged to Shiros car. Katie scoffed and sprinted after him. "No fair!" 

Shiro had one of those two door mustangs. It was black and he cleaned it every Saturday. The seats were leather and complimented the car. Shiro liked fast cars. He always went twenty or thirty over the speed limit. And since his father was chief of police he never got pulled over. Shiro may drive fast but he never drove fast and reckless. He obeyed all the traffic laws except speed limits. He called them suggestions. As long as everyone wore a seat belt Shiro was okay taking whoever in his car.

Keith stepped out of the passengers side, pushing the seat forward and sliding in the back so Matt could sit up front. Katie sat in back with Keith. They became good friends after a few weeks. And the four were always together. Keith showed no interest in her. But Katie started thinking her and Keith would make a good couple. She didn't mind he was bisexual. Katie herself thought about what it would be like to be with another girl. But she never acted on it. She hadn't even been with a guy yet. One milestone at a time. She always told herself. 

The Garrison didn't have a strict dress code. As long as you weren't coming to school nude, you could practically get away with wearing anything. Only those who tested top percentile could get in anyways so the school board decided not to have too many strict rules. These kids had enough anxiety and stress on their shoulders. 

The four piled out of Shiros car into the student parking lot. Katie dropped her phone on Shiros floor so after the other three got out, she set her backpack down and got back in to search for it. As she was in the car, two loud motors pulled up next to Shiros car and Katie ducked, kind of scared. She hated loud noises but never let anyone know. As the two motors shut off she glanced out the tinted window with curiosity. The door was still open so she could hear the two newcomers. 

 

"Nice new bike Hunk." Matt spoke with enthusiasm as he rounded Hunks new ride like a shark checking its prey. Hunk chuckled while removing his helmet, playfully punching Lances' arm. "Thanks bud. But its because Lance helped me that I was able to find the right bike." Lance laughed and wrapped his arm around Hunks shoulder. "Hey buddy.." He started with joy in his voice. "No one should by a bike without an expert around." Lance pointed at himself with a shit eating grin. Keith scoffed and crossed his arms. "Are you kidding me? I helped you find your bike, dipshit." 

The group up roared with laughter and Lance rubbed the back of his neck, punching Keith in the arm. "Shaddup!" The bell rang and Katie realized she was still hiding in Shiros backseat. She quickly got out of the car and shut the door, darting for the front doors with a deep red face. The boys watched and Lance pointed with a deadpanned face. "Whoa Shiro. When did you get a cute girlfriend?" Matts eyes widened and he instantly put the idiot into a head lock. "That's my little sister!" Lance and Matt roughed around in the parking lot over the subject for a few more minutes before they all went inside. 

Katie was at her locker, putting her books from last night away and grabbing the notebooks she needed for today. As the boys piled in through the doors, Lance glanced over and noticed Katie. He walked up to his own locker opening its door and just watching her movements closely. He was intrigued by her. Maybe it was because he thought she was cute. Or maybe it was just something like love at first sight. She ignored her surroundings. The brunette was never interested in anything or anyone out of her closed off friendships. Katie was content with just Matt, Shiro and Keith. She never really needed a lot of friends. 

People passed by whispering about the party. The locker next to her belonged to a girl who wore too much makeup. She had a bitch squad always following her. Katie pretended to be rummaging around in her locker while listening to the girls' conversation. "What time should we show up next weekend?" The head girl asked the group of three surrounding her. One replied with a smile. "Why don't we ask Shiro? He's the nerds' friend. Maybe if he shows up early, we can too." The girls all agreed that was a good idea. Katie got mad about how they were talking about Matt and she slammed her locker, storming off. The girls jumped from being a little startled and watched Katie walking away. "Jeez. Why was she so mad." One whispered. They all shrugged it off and proceeded with ideas. 

Lance quickly shut his locker and lightly jogged towards Katie only to be stopped midway by the group of girls. They asked if he was going to the party and a bunch of other stupid questions. Before he could get to the only girl he was trying to talk to, the bell rang and Lance sighed heavily. He walked to class hoping he would be able to see Katie again soon. 

Lunch came around and Katie was sitting at the same table with her brother and friends like always. Lance and Hunk made their way to the table and greeted everyone. Lance slid in the space next to Katie, peeping up at Matt and the others. They all looked at him with confusion. "What?" He asked. Matt tilted his head a bit with curiosity. "You usually sit next to Keith. Are you trying to put the moves on my sister?" Lance blushed lightly and side glanced at Katie, hoping she didn't hear. She had headphones in and her face was buried in a book. 

"No." Lance replied shoveling fries down his throat. The group all started snickering as they realized what was happening. Shiro tossed a fry at Lance and started teasing him a bit more. "Lancey Lance has a crushy crush." After the teasing went on for a few more minutes Katie took her headphones off, letting them slide to her neck. She glanced around the table as there was a sudden silence. Katie slowly reached for a fry from her tray while looking at everyone and laughing nervously. "D-Did I..uhh..Did I miss something?" Shiro smirked and looked at Lance which made Katie look at him also. 

"As a matter of fact.." Matt spoke up with a playful yet harsh tone. "We were just talking about our crushes. Care to join in?" Katie blinked a few times and took a sip of her water holding back a laugh. "You mean to tell me..five guys are talking about a girly topic?" She started laughing, covering her mouth and holding her gut. The guys stared at her and Matt blushed at her reaction not thinking about how the topic sounded before he mentioned it. Lance stared at Katie with a deep admiration. He held back a big smile at her laughter but anyone could tell when looking at his face that he was wanting to laugh right along too. 

Homeroom

There's whispers all around the class while the teacher has her back turned. Katie catches a few conversations. All about the party that's supposedly happening at her house next weekend. A few girls across from her start making bets on who could ask Shiro to the party first. Katie scoffs and rolls her eyes knowing Shiro would never go for one of them. One of the girls flings her hair to the side and gives Katie a menacing glance. "Have something smart to say?" She hissed through her teeth making sure the teacher couldn't hear her. 

Katie ignored the girl, paying attention to the board. The class phone rang and the teacher excused herself to step out for a few minutes. The group of girls waited until the door shut behind their teachers absents. One girl rushed over and locked the door, staying to keep watch while the other four gathered around Katies desk. The brunette looked up from her notebook then glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at her and trying to predict her next move against the group of girls huddled around her.

"Well?" The girl from earlier hissed again, leaning against Katies desk. Katie rolled her eyes and leaned down pulling the headphones out of her bag. She put them over her ears and turned her music up just loud enough to block out everyones' chatters and snickers. Mei, the one that seems to be the leader, walked over to the teachers desk and grabbed some scissors. She placed them onto Katies desk with a grin. Katie looked at the scissors then up at Mei. She slipped he headphones off her head and spoke with haste. "What do you want." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Oooo.." One of the boys across the room snickered. Another boy pulled out his phone and started a live video, streaming throughout the school. 

Matt and Shiro were both in study hall when their phones vibrated against them. Lance was in chemistry. And Keith was in History along with Hunk. Almost simultaneously, everyone pulled out their phones to watch the live video being broadcasted throughout the students. Everyone heard every word that Mei and her group spat against Katie. And every word Katie said back in defense. 

"Why do you think Shiro wouldn't want to go to the party with one of us?" Mei clicked her tongue with annoyance. Katie shrugged and put her headphones back on her head, having enough of the tedious conversation. Ashley, one of Meis' cohorts, ripped Katies headphones off her head and tossed them to the ground. Katie stood up and set her bag on her desk putting her books in. "Just leave me alone." She sighed softly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

Mandy, another cohort, scrunched up her face and grabbed Katie by the back of the head slamming her face to the desk and continuing to keep it pressed there. The room stirred a little as people exchanged glances and whispers. The boy sitting behind Katie stood up in her defense.


	3. Everyone Noticed

Lance slid his phone underneath his desk and continued to watch the live stream. If it got worse than this, he would leave class to go help her. Considering how this random guy stood up after watching Katies head being slammed to her desk, Lance figured he would be better suited to help her right now. Matts face went a light red as he grew furious wondering where the hell his little sisters' teacher was and why they were letting the other kids get away with this.

\--

"She said to let her go. So let her go, Mandy." The boy behind Katie spoke up. The girls and some of the class members shot a glare at him. "Oh?" Mandy started responding with a snarky accent. "And if I say no?" She cocked her head back, pressing on Katies head a little harder. Katie shut her eyes tight and grabbed Mandys' wrist, twirling her body around standing up straight relieved to have her head off the desk and away from the unwanted or rather unnecessary pressure. She pushed Mandy against the teachers desk, wiping her hair from her face. "You don't have a choice." Katie hissed through her teeth.

Katie turned towards the boy and huffed. "I don't need your help either, Josh." She grabbed her bag and left the classroom in a haste. Matt got up and asked to leave for the restroom to catch up with his sister to make sure she was okay. As Matt and Shiro veered a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks while watching Katie and eavesdropping. She was standing with someone already. Both boys were ready to fight if they needed to. She swung back around and started heading towards the end of the hall. But was soon stopped by the boy again.

"Katie. Listen." He tugged her arm lightly to spin her around. With a fast blink, Katie stood for a few seconds in shock trying to asses the situation. "Let go of my arm." She demanded. He raised his hands a bit and flashed a smile. She wasn't fooled. "What do you want Josh? I have places to be." Josh took a deep breath and stared immensely into Katie's eyes. "Look. I know we've had our differences in the past. But could we try over again?"

Her brown eyes widened slightly as Katies tongue clicked against her cheek. "Really Josh? Really? After all the teasing and tormenting you put me through last year. You just magically think we have any chance of starting over?" Katie shook her head with a loud scoff. She turned around shaking her head and began to walk again. Josh grabbed her arm once again but with more force. "Katie." He said sternly. "Last year I was a stupid kid that didn't think twice about what he said." Katie winced lightly and shook her arm, pushing at Joshs' hand. "Let me go Josh." 

Josh tightened his grip for a moment then let go. He sighed deeply and quickly stepped in front of Katie before she veered the corner. "Wait wait wait. Katie, Katie. Let me at least make it up to you. A..bet as sorts." Katie raised an eyebrow and adjusted her bookbag. "A bet?" She sounded curious. "What kind of bet?" Her words heeded caution as she took a small step back. Josh nodded with a reassuring smile. "There's a party this weekend. At my place. I'd be really cool if you'd come." Katie stared in confusion. "Where is the bet part? I don't like parties, I never go." She pushed past him as the bell rang to dismiss students to next class. "Wait-!" Josh spun around to catch Katie once more, but to no avail. The halls crowded with people heading to their next class or to lunch. 

Lance tossed his bag over his shoulder and stormed from the room. His phone was in hand and he was looking down at the screen. He charged into the lunch room and claimed the same table his group always sat at. Lance set his phone down on the table, shuffling through apps. He went to his main social media app and pulled up Katies' profile. His anger eased up slightly as he stared at her smiling profile photo. Soon enough there were thuds at the table and Lance quickly locked his phone, sliding it back into his pocket for safe keeping. He greeted everyone while pulling his lunch out of his bag. "Where's Katie?" He glanced around taking bite of his apple. 

Keith and Hunk glanced at each other then over at Matt ad Shiro. "Lance..do you..like my little sister?" Matt spoke up with hope in his voice. Lance damn near choked on the apple bit in his mouth. He leaned against the table and spoke lowly. "No Matt. I do not have the hots for your little sister." Hunk leaned in as well with a chuckle. "Then why are you whispering, Lance?" The table grew in an up roared collective laughter. Leaving Lance sitting there with pale pink dancing across his tanned skin. 

Katie came in the lunch room like a hurricane. She b-lined it for the table with her brother and his friends sitting at it. Slamming her hands on the table and plopping a seat next to Lance she let out a huge sigh. "Matt." She turned to him, with a devilish smile. "Help me murder someone." The table silenced and everyone stared at her. Shiro spoke up with a concerned shake in his voice, "What?" Katie rolled her eyes and locked them onto the cafeteria doors. "There's a guy bugging me. I went to middle school with him. He was a big asshole then and still is now. He simply will not leave me alone. So. I have to murder him." She smiled wide at the thought then quickly ducked under Lances arm to hide as she noticed Josh walking through the doors. 

Keith turned and looked over his shoulder. He glared watching the few people who came through the door with intensity. One person in particular didn't stray too far from the double doors and he leaned back against the table. "Katie." He spoke just loud enough for the table to hear. "Is the guy messing with you following you around?" Katie peeped up from Lances' armpit with a soft squeak. "Yes. He's been asking me to go to his party this weekend." Keith nudged Hunk and then Shiro flashing a smile. Hunk looked at him with confusion from the nudge. Lance was too busy trying to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest to pay attention to what was going on at the table. 

The punk rock wanna be pushed himself from the table and walked up to Josh with confidence. Keith tossed his arm over the other guys shoulder and proceeded to lead him over to the table. Hunk quietly warned Katie that Keith was bringing Josh to the table. Katie slid under the table and burrowed herself into her knees wishing to be someone else in this moment. Lance glared at the blonde haired guy with sincere hatred. Keith pushed Josh into the spot next to Hunk he was previously in and walked half way around the table, yanking Katie back up and planting her next to Lance. 

"SO" Keith started with a smile, keeping his hands on Katies shoulders, "A birdie told us that you are having a party this weekend and want our beloved Katie to be your date." Josh glanced around the table then locked eyes with Katie. "That's..right." He hesitated. Keith spoke up again with pride in his voice. "Well, Josh, you know that if you invite her you also have to invite all of us. And that includes her boyfriend." The table froze in action as they all simultaneously watched Keiths next movements with curiosity and wonder. Joshs' eyebrow curved in confusion as he looked at Keith then back at Katie. "I" he paused for a moment, thinking of what else to say. "I was not aware she was taken." 

Katie kept her eyes locked onto the table staying quiet the whole time. Her face flushed a deep red while listening to Keith talk complete nonsense. Lance glanced at her from his side vision as he took a deep breath and reached in to grab her hand. Katie flinched at the sudden contact, looking to her side while biting her lip. Lance took hold of Katies hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She took a soft deep breathe and squeezed his hand in return as an unspoken thank you. For a moment, they were in their own little world. Lance saw it as a move to show he cares for her. And Katie saw it as a friendly gesture to help her calm her irritated nerves. Neither one knowing the true intent of the hand squeeze.

Keith slapped his left hand onto Lances' shoulder and his right hand onto Katies' shoulder with a shit eating grin. "Well, not sorry to break it to you bud but our guy Lance here has already beat you to the punch line. Him and Katie have been dating for a few months now." Katie looked up at Keith with wide eyes. She pushed his hand off her shoulder and stood up with an almost instant reflex. Her face was a dark red as she glanced each face at the table finally landing on Lances. She huffed and sprinted out of the cafeteria in embarrassment. Lance stood up and glared at Keith. "Nice one." He scoffed, taking off after Katie. 

Keith sat down triumphantly across from Josh. "As you can see. Katie has all of us guys for back up. And if you do not leave her alone..your next three years at this school will be hell." Keith gave a menacing glare towards the blonde kid. "We all know how you treated her back in middle school. So your sudden interest in her is very concerning." Josh started laughing, giving Keith a menacing glare in return. "You really think you scare me? Oh I get it." Josh stood up, resting his knuckles on the table with his own shit eating grin forming. "You think just because you're considered a delinquent I should be scared of you?" Keith tilted his head back with a sigh and stood up. Josh continued, "I'm the co-captain of the lacrosse team. You don't scare me, Punk Rock. And I won't give up on proving to Katie that I'm sorry about middle school. Her and that guy aren't really dating. I could see through your whole facade. The way she ran out of here? She wouldn't have done that if they really were dating. And when I stopped her in the hallway earlier, she would have told me straight up if she was dating someone. Because that's who she is. Katie is a straight forward person. Which is why I fell in love with her from the beginning. And no one will stop me from being with her." Josh turned on his heal with a nod and marched out the double doors. 

\--

Lance caught up with Katie just in time before the bell rang. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the gymnasium behind the bleachers. She crinkled her nose at the sight of going somewhere cheesy to talk. Lance chewed the inside of his cheek nervously trying to figure out how to make up for the bullshit Keith just pulled. Katie started laughing lightly about the situation. The tanned boy looked at her in slight shock as his hands rested on his hips. Her laugh was intoxicating. Lance found himself falling deeper for the short female only a few feet away from himself. He thought about how easy it would be to just pull her into his arms and plant a kiss onto those ever so bright pink lips. 

Katie wiped the side of her eye with a smile. "Keith is such an asshole." She spoke quietly, leaning against one of the thin black bars that held up the bleacher seats. Lance chuckled lightly, shoving his hands into his front pockets. His blue jeans getting pushed down far enough that his tanned hips were slightly exposed. Katie bit her lip while looking Lance up and down. "Thanks Lance." She smiled, looking down at her feet. The boy tensed up and looked at her in confusion. "For what?" He asked in a soft voice. Katie kept her smile and pushed herself from the bars, wrapping her arms around Lances waist pulling him into a hug. "For helping me calm down with a hand squeeze. And following me to make sure I'm okay." Lances' heart skipped a beat feeling the small brunettes body warmth against his own.

He hesitated for a second before removing his hands from his pockets. This was his chance to tell her how he really felt. Since day one. Lances arms seemed to move in slow motion as he returned the hug with a tight embrace. A blush grazed across Katies cheeks as she felt the strong arms wrap around her small frame and hold her in place. "There's..something I need to tell you.." He whispered against Katies caramel locks. She pulled back enough to look up at him with her ember shaded irises. "What is it?" She whispered back playfully, resting her hands onto Lances chest. Lance nibbled on his bottom lip, sliding his hands to her waist and taking in a deep breath. "I..Well, ever since the first day we met I'v-"

"Found them!" Matt chuckled, speaking over the phone to the others. "We're in the gym, behind the bleachers." Lance quickly ripped away from Katie, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Katie swung around, "Matt?" She exited from behind the bleachers, running into her brother. "Hey Pidge. We all got worried. And Keith texted Shiro and I saying neither one of you showed up for Chemistry class." Matt glanced back at Lance, giving him a light glare. "Get to class. I gotta talk to lover boy over here." Katie looked back at Lance who followed her out from behind the bleachers then back at Matt. "What about Lance? He's in the same class." Katie asked. Matt smiled and patted his sisters shoulders, shoving her out into the hallway. "Tell Mrs. Honerva he's in the nurses office." Katie nodded and did as her older brother instructed. 

Matt watched until Katie turned the corner sliding his phone into his front pocket forgetting the others were still on the line he spun on his heel and shot daggers at Lance. "Lance." He spoke sternly. "Do you like my sister?" Lance hesitated a moment scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah." The tanned boy bit his lip, looking down trying to hide his face. Matts' face gleamed with excitement. "When did you start to like her?" Lance smiled at the thought of their first encounter. "Since the first day I saw her." He replied, looking into Matts eyes with a soft hearted love struck smile. Matt raised an eyebrow. "When was that?" Lance kept his smile as he started to describe his first run in with the short girl who was soon to take over his whole world.


	4. Joshs Party

It's the Saturday before Katies' big birthday party that she didn't even know was happening. Matt had called over Shiro and the others to help him plan while his sister stayed in her room like she typically did on weekends their parents were away. The boys surrounded themselves around the island counter top on the kitchen while shooting out ideas for next weekends party. Matt was writing things down in a notebook and each idea spurted out was labeled who said the idea. Keith had an idea of putting in black lights in the pool to make the water all black and make it look like you would be swimming in a void. Everyone's eyebrows raised at the idea in concern. "Are you okay Keith?" Lance chuckled lightly through the concerned question. Keith rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter on his elbows. "I'm just sayin, it would be pretty cool." Matt and Shiro agreed so they decided to try it out. 

The boys continued talking about what games they should have at the party and what liquor should be provided too. Katie heard them through her vent under her night stand. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother planning another party. Moving her laptop off her lap, Katie smiled while biting her lip and sliding over to the side of her bed to eavesdrop some more. It's not like she was going to go to her brother party. She was just gonna lock her door and stay in her room watching predownloaded movies. Katie pressed her ear to the vent as she laid on the floor to listen to the boys chiming in over each other. 

"How many kegs should we get?" Hunk tapped his chin while asking. Shiro slid the book Matt was writing in over so he could look at it. He leaned against the island tapping his thumbs against the curve of the side while letting out a sharp breath. "If we're expecting somewhere between five to six hundred people I would suggest we have at least ten or eleven kegs. Alcohol alone we need a pretty big budget." Shiro scratched the back of his neck while trying to figure out the numbers. Lance chimed in with a huge smile as he hoped up onto the island counter. "What if we do a byob?" Matt slammed his hand down on the counter in excitement. "Yes!" He exclaimed with a bright smile and then continued. "If we make it a bring your own beer party, we won't have to fork out thousands of dollars in alcohol maybe just a couple hundred for a few kegs." 

Katie sighed with a soft laugh. "You're such an idiot." She whispered to herself as she started getting up off the floor. Another voice chimed in with a question that made Katie freeze in her tracks. "Shouldn't we also get a big cake? Since it's for Katies birthday?" A loud ringing slowly crept its way into her ears as Katie slowly slid back into her bed. A birthday party? She thought to herself. Katie shook off the imaginary weights and anchored herself onto the floor. She stomped out her door and down the stairs. As she veered the last corner to enter the kitchen, Katie stopped in her tracks once again. The boys were having fun actually planning something for her. So Katie figured the best she could do was let them plan the party and see how far everything would go. 

Katie has never been to a party before. So she would need to attend one before she could manage the teenage drunken party etiquette. She walked into the kitchen and b-lined it directly to the fridge. "Do we have anymore grapes?" She asked without breaking the staring contest she had going on with the milk carton. Matt stealthy shut the information book he had going and slid it across the counter to Keith to hide. "No we don't. But we have strawberries." Matt spoke in return while making his way to the fridge as well, reaching passed his little sister and pulling out the strawberry box. Katie huffed at the lack of grapes and rolled her eyes, turning around and sliding them on the counter. She hoped up on the counter, leaning against the cabinet sucking on a strawberry. She watched the guys with an inventive smile. "I'm thinking about actually going to Joshs' party tonight." She mustered through the strawberry in her mouth. 

The four of them were taken back in surprise by what Katie had just said. "No you're not." Matt said with a laughing but stern voice. Katie tilted her head in curiosity she didn't understand why Matt, a never-miss-a-party guy, had said she wasn't allowed to go. "I don't like that kid. He flat out told all of us that nothing would stop him from havi-mmf." The light brunette slid from the counter and shoved a strawberry into her brothers' mouth. With a deep frustrated sigh she looked over all the boys' eyes. "I never said I wanted to go alone. Aren't you guys planning to go? I wanna go too." Keith glanced at Shiro who was looking at Matt. Lance and Hunk looked at each other then back at Matt. Keith pushed himself from the counter and walked over, tossing an arm around the short girls' shoulders with a wide smile. "I think we should let her come. With the added rule that one of us stays with her at all times and we all text in the group chat who is with her and how things are going. Along with if Josh tries to do anything sneaky." 

The four gave a silent nod between each other, giving Matt an easy feeling. "Fine." He sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. "But you have to stay with one of us at all times." Katie nodded with a smile and took the strawberry box, heading back up to her room to finish the movie she started watching. Shiro offered to drive but could only fit four people comfortably in his car. "We could just put Katie on someones lap in the back." He shot the idea. Thankfully Katie was still upstairs in her room. Matt and Keith gave Lance a cheesy big smile. "I think it should be Lances' lap." They said in unison while leaning against each other. Lances' eyes widened and he jumped off the counter in one quick motion. "Wait." The tanned boy stuttered with his words only to be cut off. "Don't you like her?" 

Katie swerved the corner, about forty minutes later, her hair into a half pony tail and a coral colored tank top with black shorts that had an ungodly amount of buttons and no zipper. "Lance likes someone?" She smiled a devilish smile padding over to the tanned boy, taking hold of his arm and swinging around lightly. "Who is it? Do I know them?" She spoke giddily, directing her questions towards Lance. His face flushed a deep red as the girl swung them around. Lance wiggled his arm free and gently pushed Katie away. "Everyone just stop." Lance sighed with a deep frustration. Everyone in the room gave him concerned stares while also looking back and forth to each other. Lances' eyes, however, were glued to Katie. 

\--

Keith sighed heavily as the four were stuck at a red light. "How did I get stuck with Katie on my lap?" He exclaimed loudly demanding an answer. Lance was able to sit next the two with Matt against the other window. The guys figured Hunk was too muscular of a guy to be in the back so he rode shot gun. Shiro looked into his rear view mirror and gave a smile. "Don't worry, we're almost there." The light turned green and Shiro pressed the gas pedal, gaining half way of road before having to slam on his breaks. Keith instinctively wrapped one arm around Katies waist and another pressed against her face, pulling her back against his chest to keep her small body from flying out the windshield. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, and continued down the street in his car. Keith adjusted his body and pulled the chest belt out as far as it would go before making the clicking sound. "Katie, lean back." He spoke gently while pulling on her top for her to obey. Katie leaned back against Keiths chest and was secretly surprised at the way his heart beat against her back. He was agitated and she felt as if it was her fault. The pale Korean made sure she was in a comfortable position before snapping the chest belt across her chest. Katie grabbed ahold of Keiths knee adjusting her body as well as the chest belt locked into place. "Now, neither of us will go flying if Shiro decides to be reckless." Keith whispered low enough against Katies neck so Shiro wouldn't hear him. A light blush dusted across her cheeks as her heart started pounding against her rib cage. "Yeah." she whispered back. Katie bit her lower lip and kept her eyes shut tight, trying to calm down her heart. She didn't understand why it was racing so much but she knew she had to stop it before Keith or the others noticed.

What felt like forever went by before she heard Hunk announce, "We're here." She gave a deep breath as Keith released the seat belt that imprisoned her against the boy. Shiro scooped himself out of the car, moving his seat forwards enough for the rest to get out. Once everyone got out of the car, Matt glanced at Katie giving her a final decision. "Are you sure? You've never been to a highschool party.." Katie nodded and looped her arm into her brothers while resting her other hand on her hip. "I'll be fine. I have you guys with me." She smiled widely, looking at everyone. "I know I'll be okay. I just need to stay with someone I trust. And that's all of you guys." Matt smiled warmly down at his little sister. "If you want to leave at any point tonight, text us in the group chat and we will meet up in front of the house." Everyone agreed with a nod. The five of them made their way into the house, loud music pouring into Katies ears. 

Shiro and Keith broke off to find where the drinks were. It was a party after all. Katie reached out and took hold of Hunks' forearm becoming slightly nervous. Hunk looked back and smiled fondly down at her. "I'm here, you're fine." Katie smiled up at him feeling more at ease than before. She followed Hunk around like a lost puppy. She had to use the restroom, so she looked around then left the side of her trusted friend. Katie walked upstairs in search of a bathroom. All the doors were closed and she had a hunch why. She pushed her way through the crowd before stumbling forwards, bumping into a tall hard figure. "Oops. I'm so sorry." She spoke barely over the louder music. The tall figure turned around and chuckled. "Katie! You made it!" Katies eyes widened a bit and she looked up. Of all people here, she managed to bump into Josh. She rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to walk away. 

Josh gently grabbed her arm and smiled a half drunken smile. "Hey hey. Wait, I'm glad you made it. Did you come with your brother?" Katie sighed and gave up. "Where's a bathroom, Josh?" She leaned in to speak so he could hear her. Josh gulped down his drink and took her by the wrist, guiding her to a bathroom. "Hurry up, I wanna talk more." He flashed a cheesy smile while pushing the door open for her. Katie nibbled the inside of her cheek, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. The music went muffled and she pulled out her phone, ready to text the group about where she was and that she wasn't accompanied by any of them. But she stopped mid text and deleted it. Katie thought to herself for a moment before coming to the realization that if she stayed with one of the boys the whole night, she wouldn't be having any fun. She slid her phone back into her pocket and looked into the mirror. 

The door flung open and Josh was greeted with a hint of a smile from Katie as she looked him dead in the eyes. "Let's have some fun and fuck shit up." A party demon has awoke from its slumber. A shit eating grin plastered itself across Joshs face as he grabbed Katies wrist again to be sure he didn't lose her in the crowd. He led her down stairs to the drinks, grabbing her waist and setting her up on the counter. "What drink suits your fancy, Miss Katie Holt." Josh spoke with a gleeful voice showcasing all the alcohol he had on stand by. Katie rested on her palms against the edge of the counter, kicking her feet lightly. "I've never drank before. Where should I start?" She spoke truthfully, leaning into Joshs being with a devilish smile. "Oh," Josh chuckled lightly. "Are you lookin to get in trouble or get completely shit faced?" He asked, grabbing a plastic cup and reaching for a drink to pour. "I want to have fun." Katie explains while eyeing all the drinks. 

"I have the perrrrfect one for you then." Josh grabbed the tequila bottle and poured four different shot glasses. He handed two of them to Katie and held two for himself. Josh counted down on his hands with the unspoken rule that when the count down ends you shoot back both glasses without thinking. As his fingers dropped to one, Katie downed the shots which sent shivers up her spine and causing her face to scrunch up. Josh upheaved into laughter after his two shots. "You'll get used to it." He poured another four shots for added benefit and count down again. Katie took the next two with a slanted ease. Katie stuck her tongue out in rejection of the taste though. The blonde haired guy chuckled once more and got into the fridge pulling out a jar of cherries. "Do you like cherries?" Katie nodded furiously reaching for the jar. Josh handed it over casually and stepped forwards, leaning his hands on either side of Katies thighs with the same shit eating grin as before. "Gimme some too, greedy." 

Katie laughed quietly and pulled a cherry out of the jar. "Nah. I don't think so." She popped the cherry into her mouth while laughing lightly and chewing. Joshs lips parted slightly in betrayal as he gasped playfully. She felt her mind getting light and started laughing softly to herself. Josh raised an eyebrow then glanced to his sides. "Katie..are you a light weight?" He leaned in and whispered to the girl, swaying mindlessly on his counter top. Katie shrugged and grabbed another cherry, pushing it to Joshs' lips then into his mouth. She bit the inside of her cheek, watching his expression to her feeding him the cherry. Another laugh immersed from her chest as she leaned forwards and rested her head on Joshs shoulder. His eyes widened slightly at the gesture. "Yup." He chuckled stepping closer. "Let's go find your brother. I don't want you going around like this. You're too vulnerable." Katie whined in protest sliding off the counter with the help of Joshs' hands on her waist. "You only took four shots but you're already like this?" His own voice was slurring his words in the slightest ways. 

Josh quickly found that dragging Katie around while looking for her brother was a pain in the ass. She would try and tug into a different place or pull him in a different way. He navigated Katie by her waist up stairs and into his own bedroom. "C'mon, lay down while I go locate your brother." Josh pushed her to the bed, holding onto her waist reassuringly that she was going to be okay. Katie gave in and flopped onto her stomach on the bed. She wiggled around and entangled herself in the bed sheets while clinging to a pillow. Josh sighed lightly and yanked on the blankets trying to fix them over top Katies body. "Night night!" Katie yelled in Joshs face while swinging her arms up and around his neck. "Katie, wai-" Josh lumped forwards, falling ontop of Katie who apparently had a pretty decent grip on her. He anchored himself by placing his hands on either side of her head, staring down at the already drunken monster he created with just four shots of tequila. A sudden knock came to his closed door. Shit. He thought to himself.


	5. Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC CONTENT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE ADVISED

Meanwhile, outside of the bedroom, Lance noticed he hasn't seen Katie in a while. He texts the group chat, asking everyone where they were and who had Katie with them. Keith and Matt were outside, playing drunken chicken in the kiddie pool with some girls. And Shiro was playing some other guys in a video game in the living room. He was winning. Hunk was in the kitchen, raiding the snacks and making mixed drinks for the people around him. Katie was drunk, in Joshs' bed. Holding onto him like he was the only person that mattered in that moment. And no one even knew.

After waiting a few minutes, Lance pushes his way around the house to locate everyone. He found Shiro first, because of all the girls squealing about in the living room that he was the winner. "Have you seen Katie?" He asked Shiro, whose eyes were partially dilated due to the fact people around him were smoking marijuana, which lead to a contact high. "Who?" Shiro responded with a laugh. Lance rolled his eyes and tapped Shiros shoulder with the back of his fist. "Never mind." He padded into the kitchen, finding Hunk who was thankfully sober. "Hey man, have you seen Katie?" Lance leaned against the counter top, where Katie had sat just twenty-minutes prior. Hunk set down his cup of juice and shook his head, swallowing the bit in his mouth. "No. She was with me earlier. But when I turned around she was gone. I figured she saw one of you and wanted to join you guys." Hunk joined in on Lances' search, becoming worried for his small friend.

The two made it outside finding Matt and Keith still taking part in the silly games by the couple pools there were. Each asked one if either had seen the small girl. But both denied and agreed to also join the search. The four of them made it back into the house and pushed their way into the living room. The inside of the house seemed louder than before. The approached Shiro hoping he would be of any help but he wasn't. He was sitting on the couch with a few other people, laughing over how stupidly of a color the curtains were. The boys deemed him unfit to help them search..and drive. 

Josh managed to get Katie to release his neck by coaxing her with a fluffy pillow. She gladly and drunkenly accepted the offer, cuddling up to the pillow with an innocent enough smile. He walked to the door, slowly opening it hoping his movements wouldn't awaken the demon on his bed. "What is it?" He asked the two boys at the door who were curious as to why the host was in his own room while the party was happening. "Hey dude. We've been lookin' for you. Whatchya doin?" One of them pushed passed Josh and the other soon followed after the blonde boy moved from the door way, shutting the door once more. "Katie was clinging to my neck." He sighed before thinking what he was saying. 

One boy gasped at the thought of Josh having another girl in his room for the fourth time this night. "You horn dog." He punched Joshs shoulder with a cackling noise. Josh protested, putting himself between them and her. "No. This one actually means something to me." One boy walked to the other side of the bed and ripped the blankets off of the female figure while talking. "Let's see who this girl is that's captured our precious Joshs heart." As the blankets fell to the floor, Katie rolled onto her back and opened her half lidded eyes reaching for Josh again. Josh pushed Katies hands into safe directions while easing her back to sleep. 

"Shut up Dylan." Josh scoffed, interlocking his fingers with Katies. "I need to find her brother so he can take her home. Will you two watch her for me? Make sure she doesn't leave or get into anything dangerous." Both boys nodded, one of them plopping onto the bean bag chair across the room. "Whatever man. Go find him." Tyler, the one who just sat down, replied. "Thanks. I'll be back in like two minutes." Josh exited the room and pushed his way down stairs looking for Matt or any of the other guys in his friend group that he was always with. He noticed four of them leaving the living room and tried to get over to them before they walked outside. 

Up in Joshs room, Dylan and Tyler were arguing over what is more fun giving head or getting head. Dylan stares down at Katie and watches her lips as her breathing is slow and hardly unnoticeable. "She kind of looks like a doll." He leaned onto the bed, crawling over top of her and continuing to stare. "Dude you better leave her alone. If Josh is serious about her then you shouldn't try anything." Tyler warned. Dylan didn't listen. Or he chose not to listen. He ran a thumb across her lips while licking his own. Tyler got up off the bean back chair with a heated sigh and walked over, pushing Dylan off the bed. "Dude. I told you stop. That isn't cool. She's obviously drunk and passed out." The tanned and chestnut colored hair male stood up and smiled warmly. "You're right man. Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Lets wait outside the door and make sure no one comes in." Tyler nods and they both walk towards the door. 

Dylan smacks the back of Tylers shoulders and shoves him out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Tyler instantly swings around and pounds on the door. "DYLAN." He yells, fiddling with the door knob. "Dylan, open this door!" Dylan chuckled and waved his hand, walking back over to the bed and crawling back on top of Katie. He grabbed her cheeks and turned her head from side to side. "What exactly does Josh see in you? We all made fun of you in middle school. Why the sudden interest?" Tyler was still pounding on the door trying to get in the loud music drowned out his pleas for entering the room though. So no one was helping him.

Katies eyes fluttered open but her vision was still blurry. She was coming down from being drunk to just tipsy. "Nnnh..?" Her eyes tried to adjust to see who it was holding onto her face. Dylan leaned in and smiled against her skin. "Maybe you're just a good fuck." Katie wiggled around from the close contact, a light blush forming across her face. She reached up and took hold of Dylans upper arms trying to slide off the bed. Dylan pushed a hand against Katies hip pinning her to the bed and grazing his teeth against her neck. Katie pushed meekly against Dylans chest and slowly kicked her legs up in resistance. "Do..n't.." She mustered out, shutting her eyes tightly trying to turn this into a bad dream. Dylan moved his hand up Katies stomach and to her chest, pushing her top up along he way as well eventually pulling it off. He tossed it to the floor and proceeded to trace his tongue across her collar bone biting down on the opposite side he started, sliding his hand behind her on the bed and twisting it enough to unbuckle her bra and soon tossing that away too. "Wow." He whispered to himself with a devilish grin. 

Josh grabbed Keith by the wrist, finally catching up to the group of guys. Keith swirled around instinctively grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into the wall. The other three turned around and Lance huffed and shove his finger into Joshs' face. "Where is Katie." They all seems irritated and Josh realized he should've just called out instead of touching Keith. "She took a few shots of tequila with me. I didn't realize she was such a lightweight. I was trying to find you guys earlier but she kept wanting to go somewhere else. So I took her to my room and entrusted two friends to watch after her while I came to get you guys to take her home. She's too vulnerable walking around drunk and I don't want her getting hurt." Matts eyes dilated in rage hearing his little sister got drunk without one of the agreed upon guys with her. Keith yanked Josh by his collar and pushed him forwards. "Take us to her. Now." He demanded. Hunk spoke up and said he would go get Shiro as the other three followed Josh upstairs to retrieve Katie. 

Dylan himself only took off his shirt, he was sitting up on his knees trying to unbutton Katies shorts but was stopped at the third button fidgeting with it. "What's with all these fucking buttons?" He eventually gave up and just pressed his hips forwards forcing her legs open while leaning in and leaving a wide ranged sizes of hickeys planted all over her neck and chest. Katie arched her back and let out soft rejecting moans at the foreign touches. "S..top it." She was more aware now of the situation she was in. However, she didn't fully realize she was completely topless. Dylan hissed at the wiggling motions and he bit down against Katies' shoulder harder than before. This bite drew a little bit of blood. Katie winced in pain and gasped heavily. She started kicking her legs more and began to fight against Dylans strength. Dylan wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Katies wrists and let her turn herself over onto her stomach before he twisted one of her arms upwards behind her back pinning her in a painful position.

Katie let out a scream only to be muffled by having her face shoved into the mattress. Her nose began to sting as her eyes flooded over and her body burned in embarrassment. She mumbled against the mattress, forcefully moving her head to the side to breathe. "Get..off." Katie reared her hips into the air hoping to knock Dylan off. Din't work. Dylan twisted her arm up a little further and leaned in, growling lowly against Katies ear. "You've become pretty feisty. I like em feisty. More interesting." A deep red blushed flushed her face dry as Dylan reached between them and forced her shorts down, popping the buttons loose. Slow tears faded as they dropped and were absorbed into Joshs mattress. She started kicking her legs back putting up as much f a fight as possible. She managed to get in a good kick to Dylans knee before having the backs of her knees slammed into and pinned to the mattress as well. Dylan used his free hand and slid it inside Katies shorts, moving it forwards and adjusting to violate her through her panties. Katie let out a harsh gasp against the fabric under her head.

Josh padded up the stairs with the others in tow. As they all made it up the stairs, Joshs eyes widened at the sight of Tyler banging and slamming his shoulder against the door. The blonde boy raised his voice over the music and withing two steps was at his door, asking Tyler what happened. The others came up in time to catch what the lightly tanned male was saying while still slamming his shoulder against the door and twisting the handle. "Dylan started doing weird shit. I pushed him off of her. We agreed to wait out here to make sure...nnhg..no one would go in. He shoved me out of the room and locked the door. Havne't been able to get in." Keith pushed both Josh and Tyler out of the way and kicked a few times at the door handle. "Lance!" He yelled while stepping to the side, letting Lance break in the door. "Matt turned to Josh and grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving him into the room and Keith followed suit with Tyler. 

Lance stomped over and grabbed Dylan by the arm, swinging him around and landing a punch to his cheek. He punched Dylan so hard everyone swore his head turned. The half naked boy stumbled to his feet and shove Lance in return no able to see clearly for a punch. "Wait your turn asshole!" He yelled without thinking. Hunk and Shiro came stomping up the stairs as the commotion caused the music to stop and everyone to start to gather around Joshs room. Matt glared at Josh and shoved him against the wall. Shiro shoved a path and told everyone to leave the area. Hunk acted as a decoy and started a fight going back down the stairs and people gravitated more towards that fight. And girl yelled, "Hunk is such a sweetheart! Why is he fighting too?!" Which lead to the crowd around Joshs room gravitating downstairs. Shiro turned around to grasp the situation. "Matt what the fuck is happening. Why are you all fighting?" He looked around the room and noticed someone half naked sitting up on the bed. 

Realizing it was Katie, Shiro also felt a rage coming on. He noticed Lance was on top of someone and landing punch after punch onto someone who was also half naked. He connected the dots and grabbed Lance by the back of his shirt flinging him off and holding him back. Dylan managed to get to his feet, wiping his bloody nose onto the back of his hand letting out a soft chuckle. "Jesus. Didn't know she was banging so many guys." Josh pushed Matt off him and walked over to Dylan ramming him into his dresser then dragging him across a bookshelf, knocking it off the wall. He pinned Dylan to the ground and punched him enough to knock him out. Josh stood up and released a loud huff looking up at everyone. "I've never liked this douche bag." 

Katie slid off the bed, stepping onto her bra. She looked down then noticed just how exposed she had been the whole time. Lance shook Shiro off and took off his shirt padding over and blocking everyones view. He had his back turned against Katie as well out of respect while handing over his shirt. She took it and slid it over her small frame. Katies face was red with more embarrassment and frustration. Her nose started burning worse than before as her eyes flooded once again. She lunged forwards and clung to Lance like she was dying. She wanted to in this situation. The tears flowed out easily and Lance managed to kneel down enough for Katie to lean against him to ride on his back. He didn't say anything to anyone else. Lance looped his arms under Katies knees and walked outside. He reached into his pocket adn pulled out his phone, ordering a cab. Lance then sent out a group message saying he was taking Katie home and he would stay with her the rest of the night.


	6. He Was There

It was hard managing to get Katie in the cab with her not wanting to let go of him what so ever. "Katie." Lance whispered softly, placing a hand on the small of her back. "We're at your house." Lance placed his hand onto her shoulder slowly trying to give himself enough room to actually get out of the car. Katie pulled her head from his chest for the first time since leaving the party. She nodded slowly and moved out of the way so they can both leave the car without anymore injuries. Lance paid the cab driver as Katie fished out her keys from her pocket. Oh. My phone.. She thought to herself, trying to recall where she could've dropped it. She mindlessly walked up to the front door and jingled her keys around finding the right one. 

Lance waved the cab guy bye and made his way up the side walk. He gently took the keys from Katies fingers and found the house key, unlocking then pushing the front door open. She walked in with Lance following behind her. Katie looked around still in a sleepy daze and headed up to her room. Lance stayed downstairs and searched the cabinets for the glasses to get her some water. As he was rummaging through the kitchen, the sound of the front door opening then shutting came as an echo through the silent house. 

"Katie? Lance?" A voice called out. Lance replied by saying he was in the kitchen and as he turned around to set the glass he eventually found on the counter he was greeted by Matt and the others. "Where's Katie?" Matt spoke with a shaky voice and was weaving in and out of the downstairs rooms mindlessly. "Don't worry. She just went upstairs to her room. I was about to take her some water." Lance grabbed the glass and pressed it against the water spout on the fridge. He waited for it to fill a good amount then turned around offering the glass to Matt. "Unless you'd rather do it." 

There was soft thudding noises coming from upstairs and the guys all looked at each other. "She's out of it. It took me a good five minutes for her to let go of me in the cab." The four of them padded lightly up the stairs and Lance knocked on her door. "Katie..It's Lance. I brought you some water." No answer. "Katie we just heard you walking around. C'mon and open up. You're home." Still no answer. Lance bit the inside of his cheek and slowly turned the door knob to open up her door. Katie, however, slumped herself against it to block the door from opening. "Go away." She mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Katie, liste-" Matt spoke up but was quickly cut off. "I said go away!" Katie raised her voice, salty water flooding into her eyes and slowly escaping down her cheeks. She crinkled her nose to stop the stinging and wiped away her eyes. 

Shiro tapped Matts back and whispered to the group. "Maybe we should leave her alone for a while. Nothing may have happened. But for her that was still a traumatic experience. Lets all go back down stairs and wait for her to come around." The boys nodded and all but Lance turned on their heels to head back down stairs. He set the glass of water down by the door and spoke in a low calming voice. "Here's some water. You can take it when you're ready." The cuban turned to follow the others who were watching from the stair case. They could tell as soon as Lance turned to follow them he had pain and regret on his face. Lance regretted not being there for her when she needed someone the most at the party. Katie slowly opened the door and left it open a little. "Lance?" She spoke up hesitantly. "Can you stay?" Lance looked at Matt for his approval first and with a genuine smile, Matt nodded. He mouthed the words "I trust you with her." And that was all the tanned boy needed. He instantly turned around and tapped on the door. 

\--

Katie moved away from it just enough for him to enter her room. He made sure to grab the small glass of water as well, setting it on her nightstand. The others continued to go downstairs after watching her door shut once more refusing to let anyone else in. Lance slid onto the floor across from Katie and showed an easy smile. "Why just me?" He whispered softly taking in the situation. Katie stayed quiet pulling her knees back up to her chest, rubbing the tops of her feet nervously. Lance stretched out his legs and adjusted himself to where he was leaning against her bed. He rolled his head to the side, watching the small framed girl intently not making any sudden moves. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Katies head snapped up and she looked at the pretty boy with wide foggy eyes. "For what?" She forced out threw a shaky voice. Katie was confused. She felt she should be the one apologizing for causing everyone so much trouble. Matt warned her going to the party was a bad idea. But she still insisted. 

As Lance and Katie were upstairs, the others regrouped in the living room. Each plopping down in different spots. "Maybe we should cancel her birthday party." Keith breaks the silence. His eyes dart from one person to another. "She won't be able to handle another party after what happened tonight. It wouldn't be a good idea to have one." Matt leaned back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. "Yeah but the word is already spread around the school. We can't just cancel. I've had loads of people already tell me they would be here.." He rubbed his eyes with both palms, leaving them there starting to form a headache. Keith grabbed the pillow next to him and pushed it in his lap, tracing the patterns with his fingers. "So you're saying you're still having the party and taking the chance of this happening again?" Matt shot up off the couch and sighed heavily placing his hands on his hips. "No. She can't handle stuff like that. But how do we cancel a party with well over two hundred people coming?" 

The door bell rings. 

Matt shakes his head and heads into the short hallway towards the front door. The other three chat to themselves about a solution on how to fix something they had no control over. Matt swung open the door and scoffed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The person at the door rubbed the back of his head nervously and handed over the object in his hand. "Katie dropped this in my room. I figured she might need her phone." Josh locked eyes with Matt and nibbled the inside of his cheek nervously. The older male rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from his hand, leaving a path for him to enter the house. "Get in the living room. I have questions." Josh hesitantly walked through the door, shuddering as it slammed behind him and slowly made his way into the living room. The atmosphere instantly grew heavy as the others noticed him. "Sit." Matt demanded pushing Josh to the couch. Matt sat on the wooden coffee table directly in front of the blonde boy and glared heavily. 

\--

Katies' voice hitched in her throat as Lance apologized again. "Lance." Her voice cracked. "It's my fault." Lance chuckled softly and swiveled his fingers into the fluffy carpet he was sitting on. He didn't make eye contact. "You didn't do anything wrong." His voice was low and filling with sadness. Katie crawled over to the boy and sat in his lap once more, grabbing him by the cheeks with both her hands and locking eyes with him. Her cheeks were wet and stained with red blotches from all the crying. Her eyes partially swollen and the tip of her nose bright enough of a red to be a light. "Neither. Did. You." She spoke with seriousness in her voice. Not hesitating to move. Lance looked Katie in the eyes and realized just how hard he had fallen for this short hot-headed girl. He smiled softly and planted his hands flat on the floor not wanting to scare her with any touch. "Katie.." He started saying before being cut off by her.

"No Lance. You didn't do anything. I was the one who left Hunks side and decided not to find anyone. It was all my fault. I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble." Her voice hitched again as she brought her hands to her face to wipe off her cheeks. Lance beat her to the punch though.he gently placed both hands over her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the few straggling tears. Katies eyes widened in subtle surprise as she watched his eyes glimmer with the white lights she had straggled on her walls in different which ways. The dim lighting added a mood to the air that was heavy yet inviting. Lance gave the same sweet smile he had shown earlier and a sudden hard thumb smashed its way to Katies rib cage. She looked down and slowly leaned in, resting her head on Lances shoulder taking him by surprise. 

Lance hesitantly placed one hand onto the small of her back and rubbed his thumb in light circles. Katie brought her left hand up to her mouth and lightly chewed on her thumb nail scooting closer into the embrace. Another blush attacked both of their cheeks as Lance lolled his head back against her mattress and drug in a slow deep breath trying to calm down his heartbeat. Katie shut her eyes and listened closely to his breathing matching her heartbeat with his. A warm feeling pitted itself in her stomach and she began to smile, hiding it behind her thumb. 

Back downstairs, the interrogation continued. No one was satisfied with the answers they were receiving from Josh. 

"You left her alone in your room with the two guys who helped you make fun of her. How the fuck are we ever supposed to believe what that guy was doing to her wasn't your intention?!" Matt was nearly at the top of his lungs before realizing he didn't want Katie to know Josh was in the house and getting yelled at. Shiro was standing behind Matt and pulled him back a bit as a warning to calm down before Katie came down to see what all the yelling was about. Josh darted his eyes back and forth from the four in the room. "I swear to you I wasn't meaning for that to happen. Dylan is just a jackass that doesn't understand the word 'no' because he was never told it." He stood to his feet in desperation. "I'm sorry it happened. I was trying to find one of you because I knew she was vulnerable and didn't want something like that to happen to her. I love her." He huffed, the tip of his nose starting to sting as his eyes turned foggy. Keith rolled his eyes and chimed in. "Well its too late. She's with Lance. You never had a chance with her." 

\--

Lance found himself humming a lullaby while tracing circles into Katies back. He chuckled lightly and shifted. "Katie?" He whispered. No reply. Lance glanced down and sighed a bit realizing she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist, maneuvering to get up. He pressed his body firmly against the sides of the mattress and used his leg muscles to slide up onto the bed. The cuban rolled to his side seeing if Katie was going to let go of his undershirt. She didn't. He cut his losses and stayed in bed with her, pulling her close locking his arm around her waist while tucking the other one under his head. A smile crept across his lips as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He mumbled three words before dozing off as well.


	7. That Morning and More

Even though the sun was up, no light peeped into the darkened room. Katie specifically requested to have black out panel curtains. She felt it was always necessary. Plus, she was a photographer. She liked taking pictures of nature and the ocean and even on some occasions her favorite people. Katie doubled her closet as a red room. It was trial and error here and there but she eventually figured it out. She was the first to wake up from the agonizing slumber. She slowly slicked her body forwards and sat up in bed. Katie pushed the bundled up comforter off her legs and slid out of bed. She padded to her bathroom and shut the door behind her before walking over to the shower and turning it on. The petite framed female stared at herself in the mirror. Disgusting. She thought to herself. Katie slipped off her clothes from the night before with hate in her eyes. She wanted to burn the clothes. They would always be a constant reminder of hell. Katie tried to rationalize with herself. "At least nothing..went inside." She whispered to the walls as her feet planted into the tub. Katie let the hot water engulf her skin as if she was being washed clean of the night before. But images kept flashing through her mind piece by piece. She wanted it to stop. But knew it was not going to be easy to forget. 

Lance soon sat up and yawned. He looked around to remember where he was. His face burned red as he realized what he had done last night for Katie. Lance started sweating and his eyes darted around the room. A heart that started pounding harshly against his ribs and the Cuban was on his feet with his fingers in his hair having a mild panic attack. What did I do? Did she hear me say I like her? Is she going to hate me for nearly killing a guy? Lances' mind started racing miles a minute. He sat back on the edge of the bed and grabbed at his shirt, just to realize he only had on a pair of shorts and his heart raced faster. He flung himself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Little white dots forming in his eyes as he took several slow deep breathes to calm himself down. He imagined his ceiling at home and shut his eyes to count the stars his mother had stuck to the ceiling when him and his older brother were little. His heart calmed and his breathing slowed. Glazed blue eyes slowly opening and leveling with his body as he sat up. 

Katie scrubbed her face clean of the evidence she was crying alone. She made sure to make the rest of her face as red as her eyes were and to chalk it up to just taking an extremely hot shower. She shut off the water and stepped back into reality with a painstaking glare at the fogged mirror. Katie grabbed her towel and shimmied it over her hair to dry everything but the tips then wrapped it around her body. Forgetting completely that Lance was actually in her bedroom, she flung open the bathroom door and walked to her closet. Lance sat up in the bed and swallowed his saliva. He knew he should leave but he was half naked and frozen to the bed. He crumpled the sheets into his fists and a cold sweat dripped down his back. Katie disappeared into her closet for a few moments then reappeared in a pair of patterned pajamas. She brushed her fingers through her hair and glanced at her bed. Katie walked back into her bathroom, still half tired and picking up her toothbrush squeezing toothpaste on it. As she put it in her mouth her eyes widened and she stomped to the door while holding the toothbrush in place. "Lancss?!" She muffled through her teeth with a red face. 

\--

Keith and Hunk walked through the front door with doughnuts and hot chocolates for everyone. Keith, with a half eaten jelly filled doughnut shoved in his mouth, walked to the living room and shoved Shiro off the couch to wake him up. Shiro thudded to the floor and as Keith marched upstairs to Matt and Katies doors there was a muffled "oww" and "fuck you Keith." that echoed from the floor. Keith skipped up the stairs and hummed to himself while pounding on both doors and speaking through the jelly doughnut in his mouth. "Doughnuts and hot chocolate in the kitchen. Come and get em!" He stuffed the remainder of his doughnut in his mouth and jogged down the stairs with his hands at his sides. Shiro had gotten up off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed Keith and put him in a light headlock, wrestling with him around the kitchen. Keith played along seeing it as good practice for the next wrestling meet. 

Lance and Katie stared at each other for a few moments before one of the spoke up. "Uhh.." His voice cracked and Lance rubbed the side of his neck nervously while looking at the floor. "M-Morn..ing.." He drug out, fixating his eyes onto his clothes. Katie started brushing her teeth slowly and nodded, backing up into her bathroom shutting the door once again this time leaning against it while zoning out and brushing her teeth. Lance grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. He was nervous so when he put on his shirt he was also reaching out for the door knob to the main door to leave the room. He bumped harshly into the door after pulling his shirt completely down. "Fuuuck" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his nose and leaving to room heading down the stairs. 

Matt was exiting his room the same time Lance left Katies. He fast stepped over and stoppef Lance mid way down the stairs. "How'd it go?" He whispered, keeping a hold of the Cuban with intent. Lance glanced back and forth from Katies door and Matts eyes. "She..fell asleep as soon as we got to her room. Didn't talk all night. But she still wouldn't um let go of me so I slept in the bed with her." Lance whispered back, his voice speeding up in nervousness. "B-But nothing happened. I swear Matt. I didn't do anyth-" He was cut off with a slap to the back as Matt moved in front of him down the stairs. "I know man. I trust you with her. You won't hurt her." He spoke over his shoulder as they joined the others in the kitchen, Matt sliding up onto the counter by the stove and Lance hoping up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, taking two doughnuts out of the box. 

As the boys bullshitted around, Katie was still in her bedroom pressed against her bathroom door. She chewed on her toothbrush, pushing herself off the door and to the sink to finish her morning routine. Once finished, Katie made her way over to her night stand and kneeled down. She grabbed the box and pulled it out while moving into a cross-legged position. Popping off the lid, her fingers wrapped around the barrel of the gun and she pulled it out with a gentle motion. Like it was a baby. She checked to make sure the safety was on and checked the magazine as well. Katie always kept at least one bullet in the magazine. She pointed the gun at the wall and made her small gun noise whispers while pretending to pull the trigger. Katie only recently bought the gun. Her parents didn't know for the simple fact that they would freak out. Katie stood up and got into a shooting stance, taking the safety off for added danger but keeping the gun pointed at the wall. One thing about guns, Miss Holt, never put your finger on the trigger with the safety off unless you intend to shoot. The words of the sales clerk and also the range instructor had echoed through her head. Katie took a deep inhale and moved her finger to the trigger space, making sure to not touch the trigger. 

Meanwhile downstairs the boys finished their doughnuts and the hot chocolate had turned into bitter chocolate milk. Matt glanced up the stairs and gave Lance a worried look. Lance shrugged and tilted his head back, gesturing for him to go check on Katie. Matt shook his head and gently kicked Shiros butt. "Hey. Go see what Katie is doing." Shiro nodded and jogged up the stairs. He knocked softly on Katies door then opened it. "Hey Katie, Matt is worri-" His soft voice cut off as he stood frozen in the door way. Katies eyes widened and she froze in place looking at Shiro. She began to shake her head to keep it a secret she owned a gun. But Shiro yelled down for Matt in a hoarse voice as he cleared his throat and took the gun from her hands, switching the safety on and ejecting the bullet from the chamber along with taking out the magazine. Matt came up the stairs, followed by the others who were nosy and also wanted to know what was happening. They made their way to her room and Katies eyes locked with Shiros, silently pleading that he kept this a secret. Shiro shot steel daggers at her as he slid the gun into the waist band of his sweatpants along with the magazine and placing his foot over the ejected bullet. 

"What?" Matt hung in the door way, both hands pressed on either side holding the other three into the hallway. Shiro shook his head and broke his stare down with Katie and flashed Matt a shit eating smile. "Lance slept in here, didn't he?" He brought up the distraction as Hunk and Keith simultaneously choked on the last bit of their hot chocolate that the two dared to part with. Lances' face went red and he sighed loudly. "SO?!" The three teased Lance back down the stairs and Shiro laughed along acting as if he was following behind. But he quietly shut the door and whipped himself back around to face Katie. "What the fuck are you doing with a pistol?!" He yelled in a strained whisper. Katies cheeks burned. Her eyes grew foggy and her nostrils flared. "Shiro." She pleaded in a defeated voice while covering her eyes with her hands and kneeling down. A hiccup erupted as her throat grew dry and she let out a silent cry. Shiro knelt down in front of her, placing the gun on the bed and pulling Katie into a tight hug. They sat there and he let her cry against his shoulder and chest. Because he realized that crying is what she needed in this moment. Not a lecture. 

Once she calmed down enough to talk, Shiro asked her what was wrong and Katie poured out her soul. Some spots she spoke fast others it took her a while to admit a mistake and over come it. She looked up and down from Shiros eyes to the door to her photos on her walls. Katie told Shiro everything that has happened to her her and every time shes thought about leaving not only her house but everything behind. Shiro calmed her down and reassured her everything was going to be okay and that she could confide in him in secret. Katie patted her face dry and put on a pair of her sunglasses to hide her red and puffy eyes. The two took a deep breathe together then left her room. 

Matt smiled as the two finally entered the kitchen area and he pulled his sister into a meaningful hug. Katie furrowed her brow and patted her brothers back lightly. "Uhh.." She mumbled against his chest. Matt gave her one last squeeze and let go. They looked at each other for a moment before Keith broke the awkwardness in the air but letting her know him and Hunk brought doughnuts. Katies easily devoured her two doughnuts and chugged some milk from the carton. She turned on her heel and flashed a bright smile to the boys. "Anyone bring their swimsuits?" 

\--

Matt loaned out a swimsuit bottom to each of the others. Katie was already down at their pool turning on the radio. The boys stayed in Matts room and gave a quick speech that if Katie didn't bring up what happened at the party then no one else would. After everyone agreed, the boys also headed down to the pool. Tossing their towels onto the few chairs, Keith and Lance cannon balled into the deep part. Katie sat at the edge and submerged her feet leaning back on her hands watching the others have fun. Hunk and Matt faced off against Lance and Shiro in the game of chicken while Keith reffed. She didn't know what it was but the sounds of her brother clucking like a chicken while getting dunked repeatedly gave her such joy. 

After a few more rounds Lance swam over to where Katie was and hoisted himself out of the pool plopping next to her. He smiled and leaned back on his hands as well, mocking her stance. "You gonna get in?" He leaned in and nudged Katies shoulder with his own. Katie rolled her eyes and snickered. "Maybe. But probably not. I like putting my feet in more than anything." Lance glanced back to his hand and a light blush formed as he noticed how close their fingers were to touching. He watched her through the sunglasses he had hiding his eyes. He swooned at how her lips pursed into a half pucker position while she lip sang with the radio. Like she was mocking the music. 

Lances ears twitched as a song that he knew word for word came on. He noticed how Katies shoulders lifted and the corners of her mouth lifted into a grin. "I love this song." She mumbled to herself then turned her head and smiled softly at Lance. "Me too.." He spoke slowly as they both began to sing along to the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the pool side duet.


	8. Dreadful

Lance flashed his trademark shit eating grin and grabbed Katie by the hand pulling her to her feet. "I do too." He went to the radio and turned it as loud as it would go and held out his hand to Katie to join him. Katie chewed the inside of her cheek before letting loose and taking his hand. They started singing at first together and then taking turns for each verse. Lance would twirl Katie every now and then. Their feet synced in the dance movements as they shuffled along the pool side. 

Keith shoved Matt and pointed out what the two were doing. Shiro swam to the edge and hoisted himself out of the pool, grabbing his phone then getting back in to rejoin the other three. He held his phone up and hit record. 

Katie and Lance looked at each other, Katie locked onto Lances eyes while Lance locked his eyes onto her lips. Katie sang along first.

"I've got mixed emotions..Did I finally find me a river that could lead me out to the ocean?"

Lance smiled softly and took over, lip syncing along. 

"Cause I've only ever known the kind of love that leaves you bodied and broken. So forgive me for my mixed emotions."

They sang in unanimous tone, moving their lips along with the lyrics.

"I'm not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you, that's not what loves supposed to do."

Lance grabbed both of Katies hands and the two laughed slightly while singing together. 

"Baby don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart. Cause it's the only one I've got." 

Katie grabbed the sunglasses off of Lances face and tossed them into the pool, placing her hand onto his chest and walking forwards, making Lance walk backwards. Lance let her sing while he watched her lips intently with a smirk.

"Am I being too open? Cause I told you everything I have to say and now we're having a moment." 

Lance reached his arm out slightly to add to their dramatic performance and he chimed in, stopping his body from moving backwards. 

"Does it make you wanna pack up all your things and drive away like it's stolen? Just forgive me if I'm being too open."

The two began to sing in unison once again, Katie keeping her hands on Lances chest and Lance placing his hands on top of hers. Their eyes met each others' and Katies heart fluttered.

"I'm not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you. That's not what loves supposed to do. Baby don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart. Cause it's the only one I've got."

Lance gently took Katies wrist and spun her around walking her into the opposite direction as he sang in return keeping his shitty grin. As he sang the verse, Katie felt Lances chest hum with each note and her heart both sank and leaped into her throat. 

"I've been broken, I've been bruised. But now I'm all in cause of you. So if you're gonna love me, love me right." 

Katie entwined their fingers together, joining him in this part and gazing into his eyes. Both their faces formed a light blush as Lances stomach filled with butterflies and Katie felt as if her heart was going to escape out of her chest. The sun was beating down onto them and Lance had small sweat beads forming on his brow. His hands were big and comforting to hold. Katie didn't want to let go.

"But if you're gonna be someone that hurts somebody just for fun, then do it to a heart that isn't mine."

The music seemed to pause but Lance and Katie didn't break eye contact. The music started up again and both smiled widely. 

"Baby don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart. Cause it's the only one I've got."

Lance and Katie side stepped and started shuffling their feet again to the beat. As the song was coming to an end, Shiro kept the recording going and the three in the pool were dumbstruck as to why these two weren't together yet. The music officially faded and Lance and Katie were standing there huffing slightly while staring at each other. Lance leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers and Katie threw her arms around his neck in excitement. 

Lance picked Katie up by the waist and jumped into the pool while laughing. Shiro stopped recording and swam over to the edge, tossing his phone onto his towel. The two resurfaced and Katie was punching Lances arm while laughing. "You ass!" Lance chuckled and started swimming towards the other guys, leaving Katie alone at the other end. "Maybe!" He said while backstroking. She followed suit and swam up towards the others as well. 

Keith climbed onto Shiros shoulders and jumped, landing onto Lance shoving him underwater as well. Lance came up coughing and immediately putting Keith into a headlock. Katie swam up behind Matt and latched onto his shoulders for a break from swimming. Matt glided around the pool, bringing his little sister along. Matt swam to the opposite side of the pool so the others wouldn't hear him talking to Katie. "Do you like Lance?" Matt asked blatantly. Katies stomach felt as if it was just set on fire. She looked over at the others making sure none of them heard. Her worries were soon put to rest as she saw Lance on top of Hunks shoulders and Keith on top of Shiros, clucking like idiots. 

"He's.." Katie started, squeezing Matts shoulders gently. "..a good friend." Katie leaned in and pressed her mouth against her brothers shoulders, sighing softly. Matt felt his own heart twinge at the friend part. He knows how much Lance likes her. And for Katie to just think of him as a friend? Even that hurt Matt. "You know.." Matt started before being cut off by Katie. "I know. He told me last night. I guess he thought I was asleep. I was almost asleep but not fully." Matts eyes widened and then dimmed back down. His heart ached for the both of them. "Do you think you'll ever like him in return?" He asked with a gentle voice. Matt felt Katies lips against his shoulder perk into a smile. He didn't get a verbal response, but that smile was a confirmation enough. 

\--

Monday

School was starting again after what seemed like a long weekend. Once through the doors it seemed like everything was out of the ordinary. Shiro and Matt parted to go to their lockers Lance and Hunk following suit. Keith walked with Katie to her locker. The boys secretly agreed that one of them was to be with her in the hallways as much as possible in case any backlash came from what happened at Joshs' party. Katie and Keith talked a bit about the weekend and Keith brought up the song her and Lance had preformed together. Katies face flushed red and she playfully hit Keiths chest with her books. 

A few girls who had a crush on Keith came up, pushing themselves between the two. Katie was backed up into her locker with little room to move away. Keith scowled and looked at each girl. "Get lost." He hissed reaching past them and grabbing Katies wrist, slamming her locker shut and stomping down the hallway. The girls stood there dumbfounded and started to whisper each other. "Keith and her?" "Are they dating?" "They have to be.." "No that's not possible." "That slut isn't going to take Keith from us." Katie looked back at the girls then forwards at Keith. 

Mindlessly, Keith led the two out to the baseball fields. "You okay there?" Katie asked stepping in front of Keith. He had red across his face and was zoned out. Katie stepped closer and poked Keith cheek bringing him back to reality. "Hey there." She smiled warmly as she spoke with a gentle voice. Keith locked eyes with Katie and he drew her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and holding her close. She didn't know what to do or how to handle him in this moment. But Katie knew that if he was hugging her like this then he needed it. She dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back. "I'm here for you." She whispered against Keiths neck. 

Keith jolted forwards and pulled back staring into Katies eyes. He sucked his bottom lip into a nibble and held Katies waist with a firm grip, leaning into her face. Katies heart began pounding harshly against her rib cage. Her breath shook and she gripped Keiths shirt into her hands tightly. Not moving from her position. Keith stopped just before their lips collided and stayed there, only a few inches away from both of their first kiss. 

Tuesday

Katie didn't tell anyone what happened yesterday with Keith. Especially not the blabber mouth Hunk. Katie still needed to asses how she actually felt about Lance. And now everytime she does try, Keith comes to mind. 

"Katie?" Hunk whispered nudging the spaced out girl. The two had cooking class together and chose each other for partners for certain obvious reasons. Katie shook her head a bit and looked at Hunk with a smile. "You okay there girl?" He asked in a genuine voice while stirring the cake batter in the bowl he held. Katie nodded and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Hey Hunk I have a question." She didn't make any type of eye contact. Katie stared blankly at the eggs in front of her. "How..did you know you liked Shay?" Hunk stopped stirring the batter and set the bowl down. "Well.." He started but was interrupted with a loud blaring siren.

"Okay class, turn your ovens off and head for the nearest exit. Fire drill." The class shuffled outside and Hunk and Katie continued to talk quietly to one another. The whole school stayed in the court yard for at least ten minutes. Lance looked around for Katie in that time. He had Keith in tow and eventually they ran into Katie and Hunk. "Hey guys." Lance said cheerfully, waving at Katie. She noticed the two new comers and walked away with a dark blush across her face. Her heart pounding harshly once again at the sight of Keith. 

Keith took a few quiet deep breaths keeping himself calm. "Did I do something?" Lance asked in general. Hunk chuckled and tapped the back of Lances shoulder. "Her and I were just talking about a sensitive subject. The way she walked away when you two came up I'd say its one of you she had in mind." Lance and Keith both looked at Hunk and then at each other. "Both of us in mind?" They asked him in unison. Hunk went to explain the situation but was greeted yet again with an interrupting bell and then being shuffled back into the class room. 

Lance draped an arm over Keiths shoulder and pulled him in close, whispering into his ear. "What'd you do to her?" Keiths mind flashed to the day before and he nudged Lances arm off of him in fear he would be able to feel his heart wanting to leave his body. "Calm down dumbass. She's all yours. Her and I mainly talked about you yesterday that's probably why she's acting weird." The cuban boys eyes widened in a gleeful state, a wide smile plastering itself over his lips. "Really?" He asked softly and looked at the ground with butterflies in his stomach. Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, pressing his fingers to his lips and thinking about the day before. He licked his lips without being noticed.

Back in cooking class, Hunk and Katie went on about how he knew he liked Shay. Katie listened to each word he said all the while thinking of the day before as well as Sunday when her and Lance sang together to a mutual song. "Hunk.." Katie lifted her head and locked eyes with the big guy. "I think I like someone." Hunk blinked a few times taken back by the surprise sentence and he padded her shoulder with a pleasing smile. "I'm sure whoever it is likes you too."

Wednesday

Katie stayed home from school. She played he sick card. In all honesty she didn't think she could face any one when he didn't fully understand how she felt. 

It was lunch time however, and the guys got to talking. Hunk told the others about what the two talked about in cooking class the day before. Keith kept quiet about what had happened between them on Monday. Mainly because Keith himself didn't know how to feel about it. He knows Lance would kill him if he knew the two had almost kissed. But he knew just how much he wanted to kiss her anyways. Shiro chimed in with his thoughts on the matter and Hunk crossed his arms in denial. "No no. I think it's either Keith or Lance. Because when we had the fire drill they came up to us and she walked away without saying anything. And once we got back to the class room she told me she thinks she might like someone. So the only way to find out who it i-" Matt cut him off with a mouthful of peaches. "WE GOTTA CORNER HER." 

"Wow. It's like she's not even your baby sister." Keith rolled his eyes at the remark Matt made. Matt shrugged and twirled his straw around in his milk. "Honestly..I trust all four of you with her. Hunk is out of the question though since he has Shay. Shiro is dating the captain of the cheer squad. That leaves you two." Matt switched to his fork and pointed it at Keith and Lance. He leaned onto his hand, squishing his cheek upwards. "But since you both walked up it could be either of you. We know Lance and her share music tastes. But what doe-" Matt was cut off with a squeal. "How do you know that?" Lance asked in a slight panic. Matt nudged Shiro and grinned maniacally. 

Shiro pulled up the video he had taken of the two pool side. Lances face both paled white and turned red. "Delete it." His voice cracked in embarrassment. Shiro chuckled and quickly swiped his phone way from Lance. "Post it you said?" He teased. "NO!" Lance shrieked, leaping over the table trying to grab Shiros phone. Shiro put Lance into a headlock and tossed his phone to Matt. Matt pressed the upload button and patted Lance on the back. "In all honesty, I think I would rather see her with you." The table grew silent and Lance sunk to his seat with a blush stained permanently onto his face. 

Thursday

School was cancelled. The boys met up at Matts house like usual. Her older brother thought back to their conversation in the pool. And a smile peaked at the corners of his mouth. Keith and Lance were fighting over who got to be player one in the video game linked up to the flatscreen tv. Shiro in the kitchen next to Matt while texting his girlfriend and Hunk was watching the two idiots on the floor fighting. Matt slid up onto the counter tops and he sighed softly. "What is it?" Shiro asked, setting his phone down. Matt took a bite of his apple and turned his head to smile devilishly. "We gotta get them together." He whispered so the three in the living room wouldn't hear. 

Shiro tilted his head in curiosity and stepped to the fridge pulling out the bag of grapes to munch on. "Who?" He asked while sliding up onto the island directly across from Matt. Shiro gestured to his phone and Matt tossed it over to him without glancing at the screen. "Katie and Lance." He continued to speak softly while keeping an eye on the heads bobbing around in the living room. Shiros eyes widened slightly as he popped a couple grapes into his mouth and turning to look back at Lance. "Lance?" He whispered in return, facing Matt again with a smirk. Matt nodded as Shiro chimed in again. "How do you know it's Lance she likes? It could very well be Keith." Matt shook his head in denial. "Keith is too punk rock. Katie is into the more laid back type." Shiro rolled his eyes while laughing slightly and looking down to text back his girlfriend. "How do you know that?" He responded lightheartedly. Matt shrugged and took another bite of his apple. "Brothers intuition." 

Shiro rolled his eyes again, popping a few more grapes into his mouth and staring at Lance. His lips curled and mocked the same devilish grin Matt had. "Well shit, alright." 

Friday

Everyone was gathered at the lunch table, including Katie who finally decided to come back to school. Matt and Shiro made Lance go with her everywhere he could with her at school. They even made sure to have the two show up to school together. It was Katies first time on anything that actually required her to wear a helmet. Lance and Katie seemed to be inseparable today. Not even the usual girls who fawned over the Cuban boy could pull him away from her. He walked her to her classes and met with her at her locker in between. The two grew closer than before in this simple short day. Last period of the day they shared the same class. No assigned seats so they sat one behind the other. Lance sat behind Katie to be sure she was in his sights the whole time. Katie sat to the side so she could chat with Lance whenever she got the chance to. 

The hallways were buzzing with news about Matts party. Keith and Hunk confronted him with an upset notion. "How could you not cancel the party?" Keith was leaning against the locker next to Matts trying to scold him. "What will happen if she gets hurt again?" The Korean punk looked up and down the hallways for a split second then turned to lean on his shoulder, pushing at Matts arm. "Hey. What are you thinking?" Matt rolled his eyes and shut his locker door with a deep sigh. "Look. Keith. I tried to cancel the party. But people are still going to show up. Its not even her birthday. Her birthday was like four months ago man." Matt placed a hand onto Keith shoulder and looked into his eyes with a pitiful scowl. "If you care about her that much then you stay with her during the party. Or you take her somewhere else for the night. Like a date. But I can't guarantee that no one will show up for a party. Shiro and I are still going out to get the liquor today. Keep her safe." With that being said, the older male turned on his heel, playfully tapped Hunks shoulder with his fist and waved the two goodbye. 

Hunk scrunched his lips to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Keith..do you..like Katie?" Keith eyes locked onto Hunks and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "And what if I do?" Hunks heart stopped for a moment at the flash of what Lances face would look like if he knew. Keith sighed softly and turned on his heel, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Not like I'll actually pursue her. Wouldn't wanna get in lover boys way. Now would we?" Keiths heart sank at the thought of what this weekend might hold for the six of them. Hunk shuffled through the hall and caught up with Keith continuing to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sung together was Don't Go Breaking My Heart by The Backstreet Boys


	9. Katies Party

Keith laid on his bedroom floor, tossing a few short knives up into his ceiling while thinking of places to take Katie tomorrow. Matt told Keith at school that he could take her out on a date but he had never been on one. What was he supposed to do? The dark eyed male huffed and slumped his body forwards. He crawled over and grabbed his tablet then crawled up into his bed while unlocking it. Where the fuck are we supposed to go on a date? Keith thought to himself while typing in the search bar 'Cool kickass places to go on a date'. His eyes scanned a few of the obvious spots. But none of them were really a fancy for the Korean boy. He sighed and tossed his tablet onto the floor and fell to his back, bouncing lightly onto his bed. He slapped his hands to his face and sighed again. "Why is this so fucking hard!" Keith yelled to no one in general as his deep voice echoed slightly through his room. 

He kicked his legs forwards making his whole body slump back into an upright position. Keith grabbed his phone from his backpack and walked to the kitchen wanting a snack. He tapped onto the screen a few times and pulled up the group chat. As usual, Lance was spewing about on irrelevant matters. Matt, Shiro and Hunk were talking about the party tomorrow and who has to bring what. Lance chimed in, actually on topic for once, and mentioned he could bring tons of snacks from work. Keith grabbed an apple from his mothers fruit jar on the dinner table and took a bite out of it while scrolling through the messages he missed. He noticed an unread message from Katie. He bit the apple once more to hold it firmly in his mouth. Keith tapped at the small letters on his phone to respond, sucking on the juice that came out of the apple. 

"Keith." Came an exasperated sigh from the hallway. His apple was taken from his mouth and he looked up like a lost puppy. "Dinner will be ready soon. How many times do I need to tell you not to eat before dinner." Keith rolled his eyes and spun his body around, grabbing the apple once again. "Mom I'm a growing boy. I need this." Keiths mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine but you better eat dinner too. Your dad will be home soon. Is your homework done?" Keith sighed in pain and draped himself onto the counter. "Moooom." His voice rang low and muffled as he pressed his cheek against the cold counter. 

He thought to himself for a moment and nibbled his bottom lip gently. "Hey mom.." He spoke softly in almost a whisper. 

His mom raised her eye brow and spoke just as soft. "Yes Keith?" 

Keith turned his head to the side and laid on his other cheek as he looked up at his mother through the top of his eye lids. "Can I get an advance on my allowance? I have a date tomorrow." 

His moms eyes widened in joy and her mouth curled into a harsh smirk. "A date?" She asked out of curiosity while cutting up some onions. 

"Yeah." Keith sighed. 

"Who's the lucky person?" She asked again. "Where will you two be going? Are you taking them on your bike or do you want to borrow my car? How much will you need?" 

Keith sighed softly and shut his eyes while shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure where to take her. I've never been on a date. Where do you think I should take her?" He raised his head while drawing patterns on the blacked out screen of his phone that he sat on the counter infront of him. Keiths mom smiled. "Well.." She started while washing the potatoes. "What are some of her interests?" Keith chewed the inside of his lip. "Science." He spoke lightly. 

His mom nodded and walked over to her purse, sliding Keith her debit card. "The pin is your birthday. Take her to the movies. Then get something to eat. Then take her to that new space exhibit at the museum. That's science, right?" His dark eyes widened and he nodded. "That's a good date idea mom. I'm thinking she should be fine on Medusa. I just have to remember to take the second helmet." His mom smiled and gave a final nod. "Have fun tomorrow sweetie." 

Dinner passed and Keith was laying in his bed, staring at his phone screen. He was trying to think of something to say to Katie. He didn't know how to invite her out on a date. His phone chimed and Keith sat up quickly, hoping it was from her so he wouldn't have to agognize over it any longer. "Ugh." He sighed to himself, sliding and unlocking his phone. 

Matt: Do you know where you're gonna take my sister tomorrow?

Keith: Yeah but I don't think shes actually going to want to go with me.

Matt: Well have you asked her?

Keith: ..no.

Matt: dipshit.

Suddenly Keiths phone lit up with a new group chat notification. Matt had added him to a chat with Katie and sent a text to the both of them. He figured if Keith wasn't going to jump at the opportunity at hand, he was going to have to play match maker. He typed away at his phone and sent the text. Katie responded a few minutes later. Keith stayed silent throughout the conversation. He watched as the two texted back and forth, forgetting he was in the chat. Katie sent a text to Keith in response to her brothers offering. 

Katie: What time do you wanna meet tomorrow and where? 

Keith blinked a couple times making sure he read her text right. He also double checked to be sure it was just a conversation between him and Katie. He spoke his response out loud while texting her back. "I can..pick you up..tomorrow arou..nd noonish if that..wooorks." He nibbled at his bottom lip and checked the text over before hitting send. 

Keith: I can pick you up tomorrow around noonish if that works. 

Katie texted back a thumbs up emoji. Keith stared at his phone in awe. He rolled to his side keeping their conversation up on his screen. Keith was nervous about how their date was going to turn out. Especially since he's been keeping a secret from everyone since before he could remember. His parents knew. But he wasn't so sure how his friends would react if they found out.

The Next Day

His bike roared as Keith turned the final corner and stopped in front of the Holt residence. He walked into the house while taking his helmet off. "Matt? Katie?" His voice shot through the house. Keith wandered around downstairs for a few minutes before getting a response from upstairs. Matt came jogging down the stairs while pulling up the sleeves on his long sleeved shirt with a smile. "Hey man." Keith smiled in return and nodded. "Hey. Is she ready? I don't know when the others will be here. And I don't really want Lance to know." Matt scratched the back of his head while shoving a hand in his pocket. "Actually, the others are up stairs in my room. Lance doesn't know. Or.." He took a long pause and then a deep breath. "He hasn't figured it out yet. I told him you and Katie were going to get the extra booze from a guy I know." The Korean chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever works I guess. How long should I keep her out?" The slightly shorter ginger headed male shrugged in response. "I guess until whenever you get tired." Keith pushed out his lips and nodded slightly. "Sounds fair."

Katie came padding down the stairs in her highwaisted jean shorts that had way too many buttons and a green silk like tank top. Her hair was pulled into small pigtail buns on both sides of her head, loose strands here and there. She smiled at Keith as she passed him and headed towards the door. "Let's go, big guy." Keith rolled his eyes while a smile formed and he tossed her his helmet. "I forgot my second one. So you have to wear this one." Matt looked back and forth between the two with a slightly worried look. "What about you?" Katie responded while buckling the helmet onto her head. Keith waved his hand as he headed out the door first. Katie followed suit, tossing her small shoulder bag over her shoulders.

Lance was pouting and looking out Matts window. "She's dressed so cute. Why is he the one taking her to get the rest of the drinks? It's not fair." Shiro and Hunk looked at each other then rolled their eyes while laughing. "Dude." Hunk spoke up while slapping a hand on the back of Lances' shoulder. "I'm sorry to break it to ya. But I think he's taking her on a date. With what happened at that Josh guys party..I'm sure Matt doesn't want her here for this party." Lance spun around and his eyes widened. "A date?! Why a date?! And why Keith!" The Cuban male shot straight up and stomped his way out of the room bumping into Matt. He readjusted himself and scowled at him. "You know I like her. Why would you let him take her on a date and not me?" 

Matt put up his hands in defense and glance passed Lance into his room, giving Hunk and Shiro daggers. "L-Listen man..No offence but I want to find out if Keith actually likes her too. You've told me straight up you have feelings for my sister. I want to know if he does as well. And if he does then we've gotten settle who she likes enough in return." Matt pulled that excuse out of his ass. And in all honesty he was hoping Lance would fall for that excuse. Lances' face lifted as he sighed harshly. "Whatever." He pushed his way past Matt and headed downstairs to play video games in the living room. Hunk got up to follow but was soon stopped by Shiros hand. "Let him calm down a bit." Shiro spoke softly. Hunk nodded and sat back down into the bean bag chair. 

\--

Keith straddled his bike first and made sure to balance it so neither of them would fall over once Katie hopped on. After a few minutes of getting his bike balanced and started, Keith nodded into the direction of the rear seat of the bike and flashed a smirk. "Hop on." Katie hesitantly placed her hands onto Keiths right shoulder as she swung her leg over and straddled the rear seat. There wasn't much room on the bike for two people, despite there being a rear seat for a second person. So Katies body almost instantly slid forwards to avoid falling off the back. Keith revved the engine a few times and then took off. A gust of wind knocked the smaller framed female backwards and she immediately flung her arms forwards and locked them around Keiths waist. One hand gripped spot under the collar of his dark grey shirt and the other made its wrinkle by his hip. Keith chuckled and continued his speed. 

Even though she was wearing a helmet, Katie could still feel the wind push its way into her hair and force her glasses to press firm against her skin. She sucked her bottom lip into her teeth and nibbled against the plump skin. Keiths heart skipped a few beats realizing how close she actually was. His face went a light pink in return.

They pulled up to the science museum first, Keith parking close to the entrance in the designated spots for motorbikes. He wobbled around on his seat and cut the engine steadying his bike on her peg. Katie however was not showing signs of letting go anytime soon. Keith chuckled and put his hands on top of hers to try and pry her fingers off. "We're here. You can let go. Was this your first time on a bike?" Her face went from a scrunched up mess to a relaxed sense of ease as she slowly opened her eyes and gave a slight nod. The Korean blinked a few times and held back a laugh. "You're safe with me, Katie." He whispered as he swung his leg around and dragged Katie with him onto the pavement. Katie stood still for a few minutes and finally released the boy from her deadly hold. "I-I'm sorry Keith." Keith shook his head and leaned in, taking off the helmet and placing it onto the seat. "You're fine." 

Katie looked around and noticed where they were. "We came here before. Matt and I." They started walking towards the entrance. "Have you seen the new thing they did?" Keith asked forgetting what the new exhibition actually was. "Not yet. I was waiting until my parents had a weekend off." Katie responded with a soft voice in return as they walked through the entrance and straight up to the admissions booth. "Would you rather wait and do this with them?" He asked nonchalantly. Katie shrugged and gave it a moments thought. "No. That's okay. Plus I'm pretty sure Matt has already been here to see it with Shiro." Keith scrunched his lips to the side and sucked his teeth. "Alright. I'll buy the tickets then. How about you go wait in the line to get in? And I'll meet you there." Katie nodded and turned on her heel to the line through the other double doors. 

After buying the tickets, Keith made his way through the doors as well and looked over the line for her. Katie smiled and waved her hand indicating her spot. She was nearly to the front and Keith realized he had been in the actual ticket line for a good twenty minutes. He caught up with her just time time to present both their tickets and was granted access. "Enjoy your adventure!" The lady at the toll said cheerfully. They both nodded and Keith, not thinking, replied. "You too." Katie snickered as this happened and the toll lady also had a laugh. An embarrassed blush flushed over his face and Keith tried not to face palm himself. Fuck. He thought to himself while quietly laughing at his own response. 

The time seemed to go by slowly as the two walked side by side through all the exhibits and read nearly all the plaques. The two eventually made a small game out of who could learn the most information during the self tour through the place. Katie pointed out how dorky that actually was and the two laughed in agreement. Eventually they had seen everything in the museum at least twice. Keith spoke up and offered to take her somewhere to eat. Katie agreed and the two headed back outside. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky. Katie loved watching the sun set. Keith straddled his bike once more after fixing the helmet safely onto Katies head. 

"Do you have a preference for a meal?" Keith asked while Katie slid onto the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist just like before. She thought for a moment. "Can we go down by the shore and eat?" Her voice was soft and sincere and she smiled while looking up at the sky. "Sure can." Keith replied before reeving up his bike again. The sound of the engine roared through Katies veins. It shook her to the core with both fear and adrenaline. As Keith slowly reversed the bike from the parking spot with walking it backwards Katie pressed her face to his back and took a deep breath. Another roar of his engine and they sped off, shutting her eyes tightly as her heart fluttered from the excess adrenaline. 

About twenty minutes pass and Keith had made a turn officially driving up the coast. Katie managed to calm herself down while breathing in his calming scent and recognizing she was safe as long as she held on. She slowly opened her eyes and after her vision unblurred, her jaw tightened then dropped in awe. Katie whispered against Keiths back and slowly sat up watching the passing scenery with a smile, keeping her arms wrapped around the Korean boys' chest. "It's so beautiful." She repeated just loud enough so he could hear her. Keith nodded in agreement and glanced at the setting sun over the ocean. A smile pulled his lips upwards and he turned his head back watching Katies reaction with his own giddy feeling. 

Tires screeched and was followed by a sudden loud bang.

Keiths bike slid and flipped its way away from the two as Katies body went limp and aggressively rolled against the pavement. Keiths going in a different direction. He tried reaching out to Katie who was laying just a few yards away. A mans voice rang through the already loud ringing in his ears. Keith groaned a harsh deep growl trying to get some sort of confirmation she was okay. But his reach and groans proved fruitless as his vision began to blur red and then black. The helmet Katie had been wearing had a major chip taken out from the impact which knocked her out immediately. Katie was in and out of consciousness while laying on the rough pavement, last thing she remembers is hearing sirens closing in and witnessing what looked like Keith sleeping.

\--

Back at the party, Matt was playing a game on his phone when the call came up. It was Keiths mom. He walked outside and answered it with joy hoping to hear Keith and his sister was having a good time. His smile soon turned to a panicked expression however once she told him what had happened. "Krolia wh-what are you.." Matt chocked back his tears at the sudden news. Krolia was already on her way to the hospital when she made the call to Matt. "Matt you need to meet me at the hospital." Matt tried to get another question in but the line beeped and Krolia had hung up on him. 

He stomped into the house and cut the music while yelling for the others. He went room to room in a panic and slowly gathered everyone together. Matt climbed onto the counter and yelled so all the guests could hear him. "Everyone needs to leave, now! An important emergency came up and I have to leave!" Matt quickly climbed down from the counter and grabbed Shiro by the wrist, Hunk and Lance following suit wondering what's happening. "Matt!" Shiro yelled while pulling his hand away trying to slow everything down. "What the hell is going on?" Matt turned around and took a deep shaky breath. "Keith and Katie got into an accident. They're on their way to the hospital and Krolia just called me to tell me. We have to get to the hospital." Everyones eyes widened and Lances' heart sank rapidly. "I-Is..are they..?" The cuban began to ask but soon cut himself off. They four of them rushed to Shiros car and once all in, they took off to the hospital.


	10. Check Up

Matt, Lance and Hunk came rushing through the emergency room doors. Shiro followed a few moments after, stuffing his car keys into his pocket. Hunk stayed back to show Shiro the way as Lance and Matt proceeded to head towards where the desk nurse pointed to. Matt huffed placing a hand onto Krolias' arm. Her husband no where in sight. Matts eyes darted back and forth looking for him as he rubbed Krolias' arm. "Is Keith okay?" He whispered, hoping the woman in front of him wasn't about to break into thousands of pieces. Krolia nodded hesitantly. "He was transported by helicopter. His father is at the other hospital. I stayed here until you showed up." She gave Matt a tight hug and waved her self away. Shiro and Hunk following her suit. Lance and Matt stayed with Katie. 

The doctor on duty tending to Katies wounds met up with Matt and Lance with an uneasy look across his face. Matts heart sank as he pulled out his phone to call their parents. The doctor took a deep breath and started walking towards Katies hospital room. "Follow me." He spoke deeply, shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets. The two boys followed the doctor with intent. "So," the doctor continued, "She didn't suffer from any type of serious trauma. The helmet really saved her. She does have a grade three concussion. She also suffered a few broken ribs and ankle. When the motorbike slammed into the car, it had such a harsh impact both riders of the motorbike were tossed at least one hundred feet from their bike." The doctor halted, turning around and facing the two boys while knocking on the glass window to let the nurse know to pull back the curtains. "You currently cannot go into the room because we still have to run an EKG and send her back down to CT for a more in depth photo of her cranial activity. However, you two can wait here if you would like." The nurse came out of the door and handed the doctor Katies medical clipboard and walked away. 

Lances eyes stayed locked onto Katie through the window. His heart skipping every beat his body would allow. The Cubans cheeks started to grow warm, the tip and nostrils of his nose stinging harshly as his eyes grew foggy. Lance grabbed at his shirt where his heart would be and he crinkled it into his fist trying to calm himself down with deep breaths. 

As the doctor started walking back down the hall, Matt joined him asking about Keith. The doctor paused and took another deep breath. "The boy that was driving suffered more life threatening injuries. We had to transport him because we don't have the necessary staff to save his life. The boy wasn't wearing a helmet so when he slammed into the ground his spinal region broke in different places resulting in spinal cord injury which is very life threatening. If he survives the immediate surgery, he may never walk again." A long pause as ringing started echoing through both Lance and Matts ears after hearing the doctor talk about Keiths condition. If he survives. The two boys thought in unison. 

The doctor continued. "His skull also suffered several fractures causing immediate blood clots to form on his brain which could lead to brain failure. He also suffered from a few broken ribs and his left arm was broken in eight different places as well. The fatality rate of motorbike accidents is seventy two percent in one hundred thousand. If he survives alone, even if he's quadriplegic for the rest of his life, it'll be a serious miracle. The boy took the brunt of damage. Let's just pray the capital hospital can save him in time." The doctor patted Matts shoulder then spun on his heel and left the hallway. 

Matt sluggishly walked back over to the window, looking at Katie with dread on his face. He placed a hand onto Lances back and let out a deep sigh. "I need to call my parents." Matt whispered, looking at the floor unable to bring himself to look at Lance or Katie anymore. "Will you be okay staying here for maybe twenty minutes?" Lance nodded and pulled his collar up over his nose, pressing his hand against his mouth with a sigh. "Yeah." Lance finally spoke, letting the shirt fall back to his collar bone. "If they do anything or her condition changes while you're gone, I'll send you a text." The Cuban gave it his everything trying to make sure his voice didn't waiver. He needed to be strong. Stronger than ever. Matt gently patted Lances back a few times as a thank you and turned to disappear from the hallway.

Lance pressed his forehead against the window once Matt was out of view and shut his eyes tight. "Please be okay." He whispered as his cheeks began to dampen. "Please." 

Meanwhile

Shiro, Hunk and Krolia all frantically pulled into a parking spot while arriving at the capitals hospital. "Klay!" Krolia yelled out after being directed from the front desk. Her husband turned his head then his whole body, realizing who called him. He opened his arms and let Krolia slam her head into his chest. Klayton wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tight. He smiled weakly at Shiro and Hunk. "Thanks for comin with her. Appreciate it." Shiro held out his hand and introduced himself. Klayton kept one arm around Krolia and reached his other out to meet Shiros handshake. "Keith talks bout you lots. Come over for dinner sometime." 

"I don't mean to interrupt..but how is he?" Hunk spoke up stepping to stand next to Shiro. Klayton rubbed his wifes back with a soothing breath. "He's pretty banged up. Doc said he has a thirty percent chance of comin outta this situation like a trooper." Shiro and Hunks hearts sank as they looked at each other then back at Klayton and Krolia. " 'Parently he took most of the damage cause he was drivin. Somethin wrong with his spine and brain. But our boy is a fighter. Always has been. Guarantee hes gonna come outta this tip top shape." Shiro and Hunk looked at each other again and both nodded, smiling hopefully. "Yeah. He's a fighter. He'll survive." Shiro says softly while smiling at Klayton and Krolia. 

A tall male in a lab coat pushed his way through the double doors. "Kogane." He announced sternly as he scanned the inner waiting room and then looked back down at the clipboard in his hand. Klayton and Krolia turned and headed for the doctor hesitantly. "We're Kogane." Klayton spoke firmly while holding out his hand. The doctor put his hand out and gave Klaytons a shake before turning his attention back to the clipboard. "Doctor Lotor. I'm the one overseeing.." He scanned the paper again to read the patients name. "Keith." Lotor spoke after a long pause. "Follow me and I'll take you to his room." Lotor turned on his heel and pressed his badge to the ID check box. The double doors activated and everyone started down the hallway. 

Shiro and Hunk walked briskly behind Keiths parents and the doctor. Lotor was giving the Koganes a breakdown of what surgery Keith had and what his current recovery status is. Shiro had his phone out, voice recording everything the doctor said so he could send it to Matt. "Your son made it out of surgery. He's doing fine right now but he will have a long road ahead of him." Lotor spoke firmly while making his way to the recovery bay. A nurse intercepted the five of them and Lotor stopped dead in his tracks as he was handed another folder. "Excuse me, I'll have to meet you guys in a few minutes by your sons room." Lotor handed Keiths folder over to the nurse and told her to take the four of them to recovery bay. The doctor rushed down a different hallway and vanished from sight. 

"Alright!" The nurse spoke up with a smile. "I'm Nurse Ezor and I'll be escorting you the rest of the way. Come on ahead and follow me." Ezor smiled brightly as she turned on her heels and started back down the hallway. Krolia interlocked her fingers with Klaytons and took a deep breath. "Is my son going to be okay?" Her voice was shaky and faded half way through the sentence. Ezor made a turn and nibbled the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not allowed to give you the information on the chart. Only Doctor Lotor has that authorization in this ward." Krolias heart sank even further as she felt her cheeks warm up. Ezor made a sudden stop and turned to face the four individuals. "Your son and friend is in here. He's in quarentine for right now so you cannot go in. But, I can tell you that Doctor Lotor did everything he could." Ezor stepped close to Krolia and whispered leaning in, rubbing the mothers shoulders calmly. "He will be able to walk. His spine suffered damage. But the doctor made sure to save your sons ability to walk. Of course he's still going to need physical therapy. But that's further down when he recovers." 

Krolia leeched forward and gave the nurse a tight squeeze. "Thank you." Ezor hugged back and then waved goodbye disappearing around the corner. Klayton and Krolia looked through the one sided window. Klayton pulled his wife into a really tight hug as to reassure her that their boy would be okay. Shiro took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Is it alright if I call Matt? Let him know how things are going?" He spoke softly behind Keiths parents. Krolia nodded and turned around with a forced smile. "Let me know how Katie is doing as well." Shiro smiled genuinely and nodded, dialing Matts number and pressing call. 

The phone rang four times before Matt answered. The two exchanged current statuses and talked about how everything was going to change and how things will work out. A stray nurse made her way around the corner with a folder in hand and stopped in front of the family. She gave an assuring nod and opened the door to the room. She was checking his vitals and making sure his body wasn't having any negative reactions to the pain medication. Keiths heart rate started becoming irregular and the nurse started pressing different buttons on the monitor. She jotted down the numbers and suddenly something catches her eye. She pressed the code button and began to act accordingly.

A female voice came over the intercom. "Paging Doctor Lotor. Paging Doctor Lotor. Code Blue RRT in recovery bay seven. Code Blue RRT in recovery bay seven." Shiro looks up from the floor while still on the phone with Matt. Four nurses come stampeding around the corner. Krolia looks at Klayton then at the two boys. One nurse speaks up as the other three enter Keiths room. "I need you four to clear the hallway. Either press against the wall or go back out into the waiting room." As they do as instructed by standing against the wall, Lotor comes around the opposite corner yelling at the hefty nurse to get items from the storage room. "Nurse Zethrid! I need benzodiazepine. At least four viles." Zethrid nods and hurriedly makes her way out of sight. Lotor takes a deep breath and pushes his way into the room. With all the commotion, Krolia moves from her spot and presses her hands onto the window. She watched as her son flailed around on the bed and the nurses having to strap his limbs down to prevent injury. 

Shiro tells Matt he has to call back later and softly tells him somethings' wrong with Keith. Matt responds with encouraging words and they hang up. 

\--

As Matt got off the phone with both Shiro and his parents, he made his way back to Katies room. The nurse let Lance into the room. Matt smiled weakly while looking through the window. He noticed how Lance gently brushed Katies hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. His own heart ached feeling the reason his sister and their friend was in the hospital because of his own decisions to keep Katie from the party. Matts heart swelled at how much Lances face read worry and fear. He stayed outside of the room, looking in through the window waiting for the nurse to come back around. 

Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly while closing his eyes and leaning his head onto Katies arm. He didn't know what to do or if she could hear him. The only thing the nurse said was that he was okay to enter the room because she was in a stable position. The Cuban male whispered sweet nothings against Katies hand while sitting back up and entwining their fingers together, pulling her fingers to his lips. Lances' phone vibrated and he sat back in the chair to pull it from his pocket. As he rose the phone, the screen lit up. A text from Matt. 

Hey Lance. You mind waiting here for a few? I have to pick up my parents from the airport. I'll be gone for about 2 or 3 hours.

Lance tapped the notification and unlocked his phone, sending a "nah man ure good" response. He added that if Katies situation changed before Matt got back, Lance would call. After no response for a few minutes he slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned back against the bed. He pressed his cheek against the sheets and sighed softly, rubbing his thumb in small circles against the top of Katies hand. "Wake up soon." He whispered through a semi shaky breath. "Please." 

\--

After roughly thirty minutes of fighting to get Keith stable, Lotor and his nurses were successful in getting is vitals back to normal. The doctor left the room with a deep sigh and shaking his head a bit while looking back over Keiths chart and making marks. He excused his nurses and pulled Krolia and Klayton aside from Shiro and Hunk. "Your son is stable for now. He had a seizure due to the head trauma. It's common. Especially since his was even more severe. If you two would like to go in and sit next to him, you are more than welcome to." Lotors voice dropped half an octave as he clicked his tongue silently against his cheek. "As of right now.." A long pause. "I don't know one hundred percent if he will survive. The seizure caused some more brain hemorrhaging. That's why we gave him the benzodiazepine. It helps to stop a seizure fit. I'll be on call all night and I'll make Keith my top priority. But you two should try to prepare for the worst." With that said, Lotor shook Klaytons hand and placed a gentle hand onto Krolias' shoulder then walked away. 

Klayton and Krolia entered Keiths room with heavy hearts. She took a deep breath and took Keiths hand into her own. "Keith." Krolias' voice shook. "You'll be okay." She whispered while leaning down and kissing the top of his head. Klayton stood next to his wife and his eye lids grew heavy as he looked at his son laying in the hospital bed. Klayton took a deep breath and spoke softly but with a firm voice so he made sure Keith could here him. "Keith. I want you to live, I want that more than anything in this world. I want you to fight like hell to stay with us. I know you might not want that right now. Staying might be too hard for you. To keep fighting." He took a long pause and drew in a harsh breath, leaning in and pressing his forehead gently against Keiths. "If you wanna go..I want you to know it's okay. We..we understand.." Krolia walked to the other side of the bed and pressed her head gently against her sons forehead as well. She shut her eyes tight trying to pray it all away. Trying to believe this is just a bad dream. 

Shiros eyes burned and the tip of his nose itched. His and Hunks cheeks flared into a harsh red as they listened to Krolia and Klayton. Shiros' only thought was, if Keith survived, everything would be different. He wanted Keith to live. There are things left unsaid. Keith promised Shiro he wouldn't leave his side. Shiro believed him. Now Keith needed to keep that promise. Shiro pressed his head against the frame of the door and inhaled harshly as his cheeks started to get wet. "Keith." He whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head down.


End file.
